Angel De Musica
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Londres, 1910 - Un extraño secreto yace sobre una lujosa opera, regida desde las sombras por un hombre oculto detrás de un antifaz. Ahora una joven vera lo que los demás no han podido ver y entrara en este extraño mundo de odio, mentiras y deseos. -FINAL
1. Aprobación

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCSAKURA no me pertenecen, es propiedad exclusiva de las CLAMP._ **

** Bueno... después de tanto tiempo de publicar un fic, es tiempo de ponerse las pilas y presentar este que tenía hace mucho tiempo guardado. Espero que les guste y que me manden sus sugerencias. **

** He corregido el Fic, y espero (rezo) para que no se me haya pasado ninguna falla, de antemano me disculpo.**

** Y ahora... el fic... XD**

* * *

_Londres, 1910._

Estaba parada en el medio del escenario. El teatro estaba vació y las voces de los que habían estado con ella se alejaban por los pasillos, quedando solo el eco.

-Así que tu eres la que se cree la prima dona- la voz de un hombre la desconcertó. Era demandante y prepotente.

-¿Y usted es?- preguntó la chica respetuosamente.

-Eso no tiene importancia, pero quiero que sepas que este es mi escenario. Si yo lo ordenó, no cantaras aquí-

-Mi asesora está haciendo los trámites para que pueda cantar en este escenario, no creo que esto deba traer conflictos-

-Acaso no me escuchaste- la interrumpió, pero ella siguió hablando.

-…pero si usted es el dueño y no quiere que cante aquí, aceptare su orden y me marchare- ella podía escuchar las botas sobre el piso de madera.

-Tienes carácter, jovencita- él se movió alrededor de ella, pero de lejos. –Pero no me convences con tu rostro dulce- él se acercó de golpe, pero ella no se asustó, ni se inmutó. – ¿No me tienes miedo?-

-¿Por qué habría de tenérselo? Miedo a un hombre que abusa de su autoridad. No, usted no me influye miedo-

-¿Acaso será que no sabes quién soy?- se paró detrás de ella y la tomó de la muñeca, con un fuerte y brusco movimiento.

-No, no lo sé o quizás no lo recuerdo. Si ese es el caso, discúlpeme por mi mala memoria, pero no puedo recordar de las personas que me hablan-

-Me gusta tu carácter y tu voz- la soltó. Ella escuchó que se movilizaba hacía los asientos del teatro. –Si logras convencerme dejaré que actúes en mi teatro.- ordenó. Él se sentó en uno de los asientos de la primera fila y esperó. –Canta para mí.- Ella asintió y entrelazó sus dedos frente a su pecho.

-Voy a cantar…-

-Cualquier cosa- la interrumpió de mala gana -Solo hazlo-. La chica hizo una mueca por el desagradable hombre. Aspiró, para llenar sus pulmones de aire y comenzó su canción.

-_Piensa en mí, se va mi amor también donde tú vas… Recuérdame todo está igual, promete que lo harás. Cuando estés muy lejos cuando yo ya no te sientas mas aquí, si en tu aliento esta mi nombre, piensa un poco en mí.- _él abrió los ojos sorprendido y encantado por la voz de aquella hermosa criatura, sonrió complacido. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se alejó.

Él teatro estaba llenó de personas que observaban a la chica cantar su hermosa canción. Con su vestido rosado y su cabello atado en un recogido moño, con algunos listones y sus manos juntas para sacar fuerzas desde sus entrañas y las luces de los reflectores hacían que pareciera un ángel en medio del vació escenario, con solo el respaldo un poco de utilería y escenografía. - _Un sueño fue contigo lo viví y ahora que nada es así, en un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mí. Cierto es que el destino quiso unir dos puertas que aun estaban por abrir. Piensa en mí, solo tu ausencia puedo yo atrapar. Evócame cuando tu barco bogue por mi mar. Tu piensa en mí porque que ni un día abra que no amanezca con tu luz. No abra noche que en mis sueños no aparezcas tú.- _La canción llegó hasta su punto máximo con sus notas y los acordes de más de cincuenta instrumentos que la acompañaban, entraron en los corazones del auditorio, para tocar sus emociones. –_Piensa un poco en mí_…- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El público eufórico se levantó de sus asientos para venerar a tal hermosa y diva de la música.

Él joven de cabellos negros, que se hallaba en uno de los palcos principales, se levantó de su asiento y corrió por las escaleras del teatro para ir al escenario y esperar a la chica detrás de bambalinas.

Ella llegó hasta su nuevo camarín guiada por su asistente, una mujer simpática y alegre que la protegía siempre desde que tenía once años. Ambas entraron y por fin su asistente pudo mostrar su emoción.

-Tomoyo, estuviste fabulosa. Esa canción no la conocía pero es la más linda que has cantado. Aunque es difícil cual de todas es la mejor, tú siempre cantas de maravilla-

-Muchas gracias, Nakuru. Tus palabras realmente me reconfortan- Nakuru dirigió hasta Tomoyo a un sillón de color rojo y alto. –Vaya, si que te han traído muchos regalos-

-Sí.- la joven sonrió –se siente el olor de flores como en el invernadero que hay casa-

-Mira… que tenemos aquí- Tomoyo sintió que Nakuru se alejaba y luego se acercaba a ella. –Esta sí que es linda- le entregó una rosa, atada en un listón. Tomoyo la acercó hasta su nariz y sintió el perfume dulce de aquella flor. –No es un detalle lindo-. La puerta fue tocada suavemente y sin esperar respuesta se abrió. Un joven de cabellos negros entró.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi intromisión apresurada e irrespetuosa- dijo el joven. Tomoyo sintió algo familiar en su voz. –Pero me moría de ganas por conocer a la prima dona de la noche-

-Es usted muy amable, joven- Dijo la chica de cabello azabache. –Pero sinceramente, no creo merecer tan grandes halagos-

-Tomoyo, no seas tan menospreciativa- agregó Nakuru.

-No lo soy- respondió ella.

-No debe serlo. Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Akizuki, usted es una gran cantante.- ella se ruborizó por aquellos comentarios –No se sienta apenada por nuestros halagos, de seguro todos piensan lo mismo-

-Es usted muy amable- Nakuru le sonrió al chico y vio cuando este dejo un hermoso ramo de rosas en una de las mesas, que ya estaban infestadas de las mismas. –Aun sigo siendo irrespetuoso. Deje que me presente, mi nombre es Erik Garnier. Soy el dueño de este teatro-

-¿El dueño?- preguntó la joven de cabello azabache no había reconocido la voz de la persona que le hablaba, sonaba completamente diferente al de la persona que se había topado esa mañana -¿Tiene usted algún socio?- volvió a preguntar para salir de la duda.

-No. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-No. No es nada importante- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Me atrevo a pedir unas horas de esta noche para invitarlas a cenar, y festejar su triunfo- Tomoyo volteó hacía Nakuru, a esperar respuesta.

-No creo que sea mala idea, Tomoyo- agregó la castaña.

-Por supuesto usted también vendría con nosotros, señorita Akizuki- invitó él.

-Es usted muy amable- ella se inclinó para agradecerle.

-Bien, entonces lo tomare como un sí- él se inclinó ante las jóvenes y dirigió sus pasos hacía la puerta –Estaré esperándolas en la entrada. Pediré mi carruaje- ambas asintieron. Tomoyo escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y posteriormente al cerrarse.

-¿Te agrada la idea?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Sí. Así conocerás un poco de la ciudad- respondió la joven. Nakuru se acercó a ella por la espalda y puso sus delgados y largos dedos en el corsé de la chica.

-Déjame ayudarte- comenzó a desabrochar una a una los cordones que apretaban la cintura de la joven. –Es un joven muy agradable y muy guapo-

-Así parece. Su voz tiene un tilde suave y calmado- Sintió que él corsé se aflojaba y dejaba libre sus pechos y su cintura. Por fin podía respirar libremente. Las manos de Nakuru la guiaban hacía un lado para que no pisara la tela de su falda que habían dejado caer al piso. Nakuru tomó un vestido apretado en la cintura y la ayudo a vestirse.

-¿No te molesta que vaya?- preguntó preocupada la joven.

-No. Sabes que no podría hacer nada si no estás conmigo-

-Sabes que no es cierto- Nakuru abrochó el vestido por la espalda hasta llegar al último botón. –tú puedes hacer muchas cosas sola-

-Que en promedio, para una persona normal podría hacer fácilmente- la puerta fue tocada suavemente.

-Adelante- respondió Nakuru. Una mujer de edad media se asomó y le sonrió.

-Lamento molestarlas, pero aquí hay un hombre que desea hablar con la señorita Daidouji, es de una agencia. Por eso me he atrevido a molestarlas-

-No se preocupe.- respondió Nakuru –En un momento iré-

-Debe ser el hombre que tiene nuestro hospedaje- comentó Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba al sofá que la dirigía Nakuru

-Es lo más seguro- Nakuru soltó los listones del cabello de la chica y este se desparramó por su espalda. En las puntas se formaron pequeños bucles que se veían graciosos y elegantes. –Te peinaré e iré a verlo-

-Puedo esperar- respondió Tomoyo. Nakuru dudó. –Ve, estaré aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte-

-Hoy me dijiste lo mismo y te fuiste hasta el escenario sola. Me dio mucho miedo cuando te vi ahí. Lo mejor fue que no te acercaste demasiado a las orillas, podías haber caído-

-Tranquila. Esta vez te obedeceré y como siempre si estoy en otro lugar cantare para que me encuentres-

-Está bien. Iré, pero prométeme que te quedaras aquí-

-Lo prometo- Nakuru dejó el cabello de la joven y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Es una promesa. Si no estás asumiré que algo malo te ha sucedido- volvió a repetir la joven.

-Está bien- la chica delineó una sonrisa. Nakuru la despidió con la mano mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Todo quedo sumergido en un completo silencio. Tomoyo respiró hondo y sintió el olor de las flores que estaban en su habitación. Recordó la rosa que tenía en su mano y acarició los pétalos suavemente y el listón. La puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerró rápidamente, lo que la hizo sorprenderse. –No era necesario que fueras tan violenta-

-No soy a quien esperas- el ruido de la cerradura al cerrarse hizo que levantara su cara hacía la puerta. La voz era la del mismo hombre que la había obligado a cantar aquella mañana para darle su aprobación de participar en su teatro.

-Usted es…-

-Así es- la interrumpió. -Observe tú presentación- dijo él y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Y qué le ha parecido?- preguntó por inercia.

-He visto mejores-

-Entiendo- Tomoyo bajo la cara y volvió a sentir la flor en sus manos.

-¿Te ha gustado? La rosa-

-¿Usted la envió?- preguntó dudosa

-Si-

-¿No me está mintiendo?- preguntó ella mientras la acariciaba.

-Acaso ¿Te he mentido?- escuchó los pasos del hombre acercarse a ella y comenzar a rodearla, con paso lento y firme.

-Sí.- la iba a interrumpir pero ella se adelantó y siguió hablando –Me dijo que este era su teatro, pero pertenece al señor Erik Garnier-

-¡Ah! ¡Ese!-

-¿No se simpatizan?-

-No, pero no es algo que deba comunicártelo- él se movió por la habitación. –Bien, en otro tema, esa canción la he escuchado en otro lugar, pero no recuerdo donde- en su tono de voz se notaba la tranquilidad e incertidumbre.

-Vaya, al fin suena como un caballero-

-¿Perdón?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Me ha gritado en más de una ocasión en estas dos veces que nos hemos visto, sin contar que me ordena que haga cosas, me miente y luego entra en mi camarín sin esperar autorización. No creo que esos sean modales de un caballero-

-Si me esforzara por ser un caballero no estaría en mi posición-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Los caballeros que usted conoce son hombres sin escrúpulos y con secretos muy profundos y sucios, prefiero ser un irrespetuoso pero respetar a las personas que se lo merecen-

-Está diciendo que el señor Garnier es un hombre sucio-

-Sí-

-¿Acaso lo conoce?-

-Mejor que cualquier persona-

-Pues yo pienso que es un hombre muy amable y transparente- rebatió ella. Él rió a carcajadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-No mucho-

-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?- preguntó con autoridad. Ella se levantó un poco airada, sabía a dónde llegarían sus preguntas sarcásticas.

-Lo sé. No lo conozco, pero él tiene mejores modales que usted y que muchos de los hombres que he conocido, y por sus modales uno puede saber la educación que se le ha dado.

-Estás completamente pérdida, pequeña. Tu filosofía es irracional. Te diré que si quieres seguir cantando aquí, en mi teatro, no te juntes con ese hombre-

-¿Es una orden?-

-¡Sí!- él caminó hacia la puerta –Si sabes lo que te conviene la obedecerás- Tomoyo dio unos pasos para alcanzarlos, pero sus pies se enredaron con la alfombra y su vestido. Perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, cerró los ojos y esperó a sentir el golpe pero este nunca llegó. Sintió en su cintura y su hombro las manos de aquel hombre que la afirmaban. Él la había detenido para que ella no se golpeara.

-Gracias- le dijo. Él la encaró por primera vez y vio sus ojos negros como dos pozos oscuros y carentes de vida -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella. Él la guió hasta el sillón y la dejó ahí.

-Tú… tú no puedes- se detuvo un momento y se quedo en silencio –No me respondiste- comenzó a decir -¿Te ha gustado la flor?- ella recordó la rosa que hasta hace unos momentos tenía en sus manos. Sintió que él la acercaba a ella y rozaba con sus pétalos en su rostro.

-Sí. Me ha gustado mucho-

-¿Sabes de qué color es?- preguntó, aferrándose a una esperanza.

-¿Cómo podría?- contestó ella finalmente.

-Es una rosa extraña, de color negro y el listón es azul- él continuó acariciándola con aquella delicada flor, pero esta vez bajo hasta su cuello -¿Sabes lo que significa en el lenguaje de las flores?-

-No- respondió Tomoyo. La piel la tenía erizada por aquel contacto extraño.

-Significa… eres mía- Antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar por la cercanía de sus rostros, él le afirmó el mentón y atrapó sus labios de una forma realmente inapropiada para esa situación. Tomoyo no pudo siquiera reaccionar, él la estaba besando en la boca y ella no podía siquiera alejarlo, y lo peor del caso no era que no pudiera moverse, si no que estaba disfrutando del contacto. Levantó sus manos hasta el pecho del hombre para poder apartarlo, pero él le tomó las manos y entrelazo sus dedos.

No duro exactamente lo que él hubiese preferido, pero se alejo al notar que la chica que estaba a su lado se estaba quedando sin aliento. Se apartó un poco y observo su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos cerrados y aun sintiendo el extraño éxtasis que le había causado su beso. Se incorporó a regañadientes y le devolvió la rosa que hasta ese momento tenia en su mano –Nos volveremos a ver- le dijo y caminó hasta la puerta, puso la llave, pero antes de salir ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Quién-Quién eres?- preguntó un poco nerviosa y aturdida.

-Soy Eriol, el dueño de este teatro-

**Ángel de música**

Capitulo 1

**Aprobación **

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Y bien... que les ha parecido... espero recibir sus comentarios lo antes posible y esperare hasta una fecha prudente para publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

** Nos vemos y no desesperéis a los que ya leen otros de mis fic... X EJ: "Clan, Obligaciones..." que ya está listo, solo espero la fecha indicada**

** Nos vemos**

** Bye bye**


	2. Confesiones

**Aqui traigo el segundo episodio de este fic... espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Ángel de música

Capitulo 2

_**Confesiones**_

-Esa casa…- El señor Garnier se quedo sin palabras cuando las dos jóvenes, en la cena, le dijeron sobre su lugar de hospedaje. Él era un vizconde y dueño del teatro Garnier donde la habían invitado a Tomoyo dar su concierto. Según Nakuru, que estaba sentada a su lado, era un hombre de cabello negro y ondeado, el que llevaba un poco más largo de lo normal y amarraba en una coleta con un listón. Sus ojos eran verdes, su tez blanca y su voz increíblemente suave.

-El señor Swan, nos dijo que esa era una casa espaciosa y muy cómoda, además tenemos la suerte de que quede cerca del teatro.- El señor Swan era un hombre viejo y flaco que había tramitado todos los papeles para que ellas pudieran hacerse con una casa mientras permanecían en Inglaterra.

-Pero en esa casa…- la atención de las dos jóvenes se centró en el hombre, quien pareció arrepentidos de sus palabras –No. Nada, no tiene nada que ver- terminó por decir. Nakuru hizo un ademán y tomó la copa de vino para llevársela a la boca, mientras que Tomoyo apretó con fuerzas la servilleta y lo encaró.

-¿Que más nos va a ocultar? señor Garnier- un silencio profundo se apoderó de la mesa. Erik abrió los ojos a más no poder por la dura pregunta y reacción de la joven y pestaño varias veces por la reacción de la nívea.

-Disculpe, señorita Daidouji, pero no quise hacer algo para ofenderla. Y ahora si me dijera en que le he mentido, podría pensar la mejor forma de excusarme-

-Usted sabe que la excusa agrava la falta-

-Lo sé. De todas maneras, me gustaría esta informado de la causa de tal enfado- dijo él seriamente y dejo la servilleta bien doblada a su lado, esperando a la chica.

-Usted me ocultó la existencia del otro dueño del teatro y él ya se ha presentado en dos ocasiones ante mi- Erik palideció frente a la afirmación y bebió un poco de agua para no atragantarse con su propia saliva. Golpeó la mesa con las palmas al momento que se levantaba.

-¡Se ha aparecido!- Exclamó airado. Nakuru dejo la copa sobre la mesa y lo observo consternada por su comportamiento. Tomoyo se quedo sin expresión. –Lo siento- dijo al darse cuenta que algunos de los otros invitados del lujoso restaurante lo observaban con preocupación. Se sentó avergonzado de su brusquedad e intentó calmarse. –Lo siento- Tomó un poco de vino de su copa y observo a las dos jóvenes. –Me disculpo por mí actuar. Señorita, usted no debería acercarse a ese hombre. Es peligroso. Él no tiene buenas intenciones para con nadie-

-¿En qué momento se ha aparecido frente a ti, Tomoyo?- preguntó su acompañante tomándola de la mano.

-Esta mañana, en el escenario-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-No pensé que fuera malo. Él me ha dicho que necesitaba saber si yo era una persona apta para estar cantando en su ópera-

-Ese maldito- murmuró Erik, pero la mirada sorprendida de ambas jóvenes lo distrajo. –Lo lamento- se volvió a disculpar. –Voy a ser honesto. Hay rumores que rondan en el teatro, con respecto a ese hombre-

-¿Rumores?- preguntó Nakuru.

-Sí, sobre ese hombre. Su nombre lo reservare, no así sus actos. Se sabe que muchas de las cantantes han tenido que abandonar sus presentaciones por duras y bruscas amenazas que han recibido por parte de él.

-¿Y alguna vez ha llevado a cabo sus amenazas?- preguntó con cuidado Nakuru.

-En una ocasión clausuró el teatro a todo el público- Los ojos de Erik se oscurecieron por la revelación. Cerró los puños mientras mantenía su vista fija en Nakuru y Tomoyo. –Él nos ha traído más de un problema-

-¿Pero eso es realmente por causa de ese hombre?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto- Se apresuró a decir y observo atentó el rostro de la chica que estaba frente a él con los ojos cerrados y la expresión tranquila. –Usted se ha enterado de algo más, algo más que quiera aportar a la conversación-

-No, en absoluto- respondió ella. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y vio la vaga silueta que podía distinguir entre toda su oscuridad, una sombra negra que se cernía sobre la silueta del joven que estaba sentada frente a ella. Su rostro palideció, pero se quedo sin movimiento e intentó disimularlo lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué otro rumor a salido?- preguntó Nakuru con impaciencia.

-Los rumores toman importancia de acuerdo a la prestación que le den las personas- respondió la nipona de cabello azabache.

-Si usted me permite darle un consejo, no esté nunca más sola con él, creo que es muy perjudicial para su bienestar-

-Señor Garnier. ¿Hace cuantos años es dueño del teatro?-

-Mis antepasados lo fundaron hace ya setenta años. Así se ha heredado de generación en generación, hasta el día de hoy-

-¿Y hace cuantos es que apareció ese hombre?-

-Diez años- respondió tenso.

-¿Nunca ha hecho algo para sacarlo del teatro?- volvió a preguntar la nívea.

-No. Nunca he podido encontrar el lugar de donde viene. Es muy ágil, y nunca nadie ha visto su rostro-

-¿A qué se refiere?- los ojos marrones de la acompañante de Tomoyo, no dejaban de mostrar el resplandor de la curiosidad.

-Trae puesta una máscara que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué no lo reconozcan?-

-No, es por la deformación que tiene en su cara. Una horrible cicatriz que cubre su rostro-

-Nakuru, creo que debemos irnos- interrumpió la cantante, abatida por la noche -Me siento cansada-

-Pediré el carruaje para llevarlas a casa- se apresuró a decir el joven vizconde mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Tomoyo.

--.--.--.—

-Has sido muy descortés- le recriminó la castaña a la joven nívea mientras la vestía para acostarse. –el joven Garnier ha sido muy amable a pesar de tu actuar-

-Se lo agradezco, pero hay algo que no me da confianza-Nakuru observo la camisola de Tomoyo de color rosado, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en la parte superior hasta su cintura y desde ahí se dejaba caer hasta más abajo de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza que se apoyaba en su hombro y caía bajo de la cintura.

-¿Sobre lo que dijo esta noche?- la dirigió hasta la cama y la joven se sentó en ella, mientras Nakuru la arropaba.

-Es extraño, como puede saber de su cicatriz en el rostro si nunca nadie ha visto su rostro-

-¿Puede ser por lógica?-

-¿Una mal formación y luego una cicatriz?-

-Demasiada lógica o… mentía- Nakuru asintió.

-Siempre has sido demasiada aguda con respecto a todo, no voy a recriminar nada, pero ten cuidado. Hagámosle caso a lo que el joven Garnier dijo, si te vuelves a encontrar con él me avisaras de inmediato. Aunque solo sea un rumor, se sabe que es mejor prevenir antes que lamentar-

-Lo haré-

-Prométemelo- ordenó la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tú también ten cuidado, Nakuru- Tomoyo le tomó la mano. –Sabes que podemos confiar la una en la otra, por eso no le cuentes nada a nadie sobre lo que hemos conversado esta noche-

-Sí- Nakuru asintió. Se sentó en la cama y la miró a la cara – ¿Tus ojos aun no pueden ver nada?-

-Nakuru. ¿Ya no hay nada más que ver? Quédate tranquila y no te mortifiques por cosas que ya no tiene solución. Ya me he acostumbrado a esta vida y he aprendido a sobrellevarla. No hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-Desde la muerte…-

-Por favor- la interrumpió ella. –Ya basta de eso. Ve a descansar, tú también debes estar cansada-

-¿No quieres que me quede esta noche contigo? Es una casa muy grande, más de lo que imagine. Prefiero quedarme contigo a dormir sola, por lo menos la primera noche- Tomoyo le sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. Yo tampoco quería pasar esta noche sola- la castaña se acostó a su lado y apagó las velas. Quedando sumergida en una profunda oscuridad.

--.--.--.—

La puerta fue tocada insistentemente esa mañana. La sirvienta de la casa corrió hasta ella para recibir al invitado sorpresa que golpeaba insistentemente.

-¿Si?-

-Disculpe, Señora- dijo un niño de aproximadamente doce años. De ojos negros y cabello castaño claro. –Traigo un mensaje del señor Garnier- le entregó una nota a la mujer de edad y pasada de algunos libras.

-Muchas gracias- la señora recibió la nota y observo al joven marcharse. Volvió su vista sobre la nota y vio la insignia del timbre que sellaba el sobre. Giró su vista hacia la planta alta donde quedaban las habitaciones de las dueñas.

--.--.--.—

Las dos caminaban en un completo silencio. Tomoyo podía escuchar el tronar de sus botas en contra el piso de madera el silencio profundo que las envolvía la colocaba un tanto nerviosa, y que las miradas de todas las personas estaban sobre ellas.

-¿Qué pasa, Nakuru?- preguntó nerviosa y se aferró al brazo de su compañera. Nakuru la observo y sonrió al verla con su ropa ingles. Un vestido que era compuesto de un corsé blanco y una falda ancha de seda, con estampados rosados. Sus botas blancas y su peinado alto, que dejaban sueltos algunos mechones. Tomoyo había preferido colocarle ropas tradicionales de su país, pero Nakuru había insistido tanto y con la excusa de que no quería llamar la atención mientras paseaban por la ciudad, logro convencerla. Además las canciones que ella cantaba en el teatro no eran exactamente tradicionales japonesas, así que no había motivo aparente para que ella estuviera vestida con su ropa tradicional japonesa.

Nakuru también se había puesto un vestido similar, pero sus tonos eran diferentes. Su corsé era celeste y su falda unos tonos más oscuros.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo, incomoda por el silencio en que se había sumergido la opera.

-Nada- respondió Nakuru seriamente. En un instante brusco las dos jóvenes se detuvieron. Tomoyo se aferró del brazo de Nakuru y unas risas se sintieron a su alrededor ¿acaso se estaban riendo de ella?

Un estallido de risas y música se sintió de fondo que hicieron que la joven diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron varias personas a la vez, que sonaron como un estruendo.

-Felicidades, señorita Daidouji- le dijo un hombre que se acercó a ella y le entregó un ramo de rosas –Soy el administrador del teatro. Sé que anoche usted recibió muchas flores y felicitaciones, pero nosotros siempre hacemos una pequeña ceremonia para las actrices que llegan-

-Se lo agradezco mucho- le dijo Tomoyo al sentirse más aliviada y el nudo que había tenido en el estomago se deshizo completamente.

-No. Al contrario, nosotros deberíamos agradecerle por permitirnos escuchar su voz- el resonar de una persona se sintieron acercarse hasta ellas.

-Buenos días- la voz de Erik hizo tensar a la joven.

-Buenos días- respondieron las dos.

-Nosotros…- comenzó a decir el dueño -…queríamos hacerle una oferta. Ya lo hemos discutido y queríamos invitarla a participar en nuestro teatro-. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña, pero en cuanto miró a Tomoyo se desvaneció. Desde que había perdido la visión, hace ya seis años, Tomoyo se limitaba a hacer lo que quería. Afrontaba las cosas bien, pero se encerraba en sí misma y se animaba con palabras crueles, pero reales. Su condición la limitaba mucho y cada vez que podía lo hacía notar a las demás personas que parecían tenerle lastima. Ahora que la habían invitado a participar en la opera con el elenco y lo más probables es que desechara la oportunidad.

La familia Daidouji tenía una gran participación, su padre era un político y servía al país, pero por lo mismo era un estorbó. Así que sus enemigos decidieron librarse de él y de toda su familia. Fue en ese momento, después de ver como asesinar a sus padres, que la vista de la chica se había esfumado, como un intento desesperado por escapar de aquel trauma.

-Se que ustedes ya saben sobre mi condición- comenzó a decir Tomoyo, lo que Nakuru ya se esperaba –no quiero ser un estorbo en su actuación. Yo no sé actuar-

-Su participación…- se apresuró a decir el administrador –seria como acompañante-

-En nuestra siguiente obra- Una voz nueva se hizo presente. Era una mujer de mediana edad (Unos veinticinco años) con una suave voz. –Aparecería como la protagonista, la carlota, ella solo canta y no se mueve mucho. Tendríamos que dirigirla hasta el centro del escenario. No tendría que moverse y.- se interrumpió sola y volteó a observar a los demás, notando su indiscreción. –Lo siento-

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Erik, volviendo al tema –No tendría que moverse, señorita Daidouji, la obra está adaptada para que una persona con escaso movimiento aparezca - Nakuru observo la expresión del rostro de la joven, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó y en su voz podía distinguir la dicha.

-No estoy muy segura-

-Será una gran oportunidad- dijo Nakuru. –Si algo malo pasa estaremos ahí para cuidarte- después de un breve momento de duda, se volteó hacia Erik y asintió.

-Lo haré.- las risas de felicidad se sintieron en el escenario. –Pero… si creen que soy una carga me lo dirán inmediatamente-

-Por supuesto- respondió Erik. Una joven le entregó el libreto a Tomoyo. Nakuru sintió el papel entre sus dedos y sonrió.

-Ahora tendré algo que leerte en las noches- le sonrió feliz la castaña.

-Sé que anoche no fui muy cortés- se disculpó Tomoyo al pelinegro dueño del teatro. –Es por eso que quiero disculparme- el joven le tomó la mano y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no pudo verla la joven nipona. Los dos estaban sentados en uno de los palcos para poder conversar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones. Nakuru estaba en la parte baja del teatro observando el ensayo de las jóvenes que bailaban al compás de la música.

-No hay nada de lo que deba disculparse, señorita Daidouji- Acercó su mano hacia su boca y besó el dorso. –Al contrario, soy yo quien debe disculparse, ya que no le informe todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pensé que podía encontrar la forma de protegerla-

-Señor Garnier-

-Señorita Daidouji, yo la he visto en Japón cantando. Desde que comenzó a dar conciertos yo la he seguido y la admiro. Me gusta su determinación y sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero a diferencia de usted, yo he esperado mucho por esto, la amo señorita Daidouji- ella se quedo en silencio, sorprendida por la confesión del joven.

-Señor Garnier-

-Deje de llamarme así- Tomoyo sintió que él afirmaba su mano con firmeza y no tenía planes de soltarla. –Puede llamarme Erik.-

-De verdad, agradezco mucho su sincera declaración- dijo con nerviosismo e intentando liberarse de la presión de su mano -pero en este momento en mi corazón...- él la interrumpió antes de que ella terminara su respuesta.

-No tienes, perdón, no tiene que sentirse atraída hacía mi.- le acarició la mano y subió por su brazo. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, si las cosas seguían a ese paso, podía hallarse involucrada en una situación comprometida –Yo solo- sin saber que sucedía, Tomoyo sintió la respiración del vizconde sobre su cara. El perfume suave del hombre ahora estaba asfixiándola. En cualquier momento sus labios se iban a rozar. La imagen del beso que le había dado ese hombre se hizo presente en su cabeza y al obligó a levantarse de golpe. Erik se echó para atrás, adolorido por el golpe que había recibido. Su mentón se había estrellado contra la frente de ella. Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero se le olvido cuando vio que Tomoyo caminaba nerviosamente hasta la puerta, palpando el piso con una varilla de metal, forrada de un mango de cuero negro. Salía del palco cuando sintió el grito de Erik, quien aun no salía –Señorita Daidouji- volvió llamarla el vizconde, pero su voz fue opacada por el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y separarlos completamente. Tomoyo se apoyo en la pared y se tocó el pecho para sentir su corazón que golpeaba con fuerza. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse, pero fue inútil ahora estaba con otra persona. Se alejo al sentir el tronar de las botas contra el piso, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo alguien le tomó la mano y sonrió.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeña- la voz suave de ese hombre volvía a sorprenderla.

-Usted es…- antes de que terminara de decir lo que iba a decir, él le tomó la mano y la acercó hacia él, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Erik al otro lado de la puerta.

_Continuara…_Y bien... ¿que les parecio? espero sus comentarios.

* * *

me disculpó por cualquier error que pueda haberse pasado a la correccion.

nos veos

Bye Bye


	3. Visitas Nocturnas

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeña- la voz suave de ese hombre volvía a sorprenderla.

-Usted es…- antes de que terminara de decir lo que iba a decir, él le tomó la mano y la acercó hacia él, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Erik al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ven, vamos- Comenzó a dirigirla por los pasillos.

**Ángel de música**

Capitulo 3

**Visitas Nocturnas **

Los gritos desde el palco llamaron la atención de Nakuru, quien observaba el ensayo de la obra. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta la escalera que dirigía a la entrada del palco. Algunos de los hombres que estaban en la actuación se percataron de la situación. Nakuru desesperada corría por los pasillos, hasta llegar al recibidor principal donde estaba el acceso a los palcos. Iba subiendo la escalera cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Por aquí, Nakuru- la llamó Tomoyo, desde la comodidad de un sillón, frente a las escaleras.

-Tomoyo- Nakuru al verla bajo los escalones que había subido y corrió hasta ella para abalanzarse a abrazarla. –Pensé que algo malo te había pasado- Tomoyo la abrazó y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- el grupo de personas que seguía a Nakuru observo la escena.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el administrador, que tenía su voz y respiración agitada.

-El señor Garnier, está en el palco- le dijo tranquilamente la joven. El hombre comenzó a correr escalera arriba para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su jefe.

La puerta fue abierta y Erik, por fin, pudo salir del palco. Su administrador lo observaba asustado y agotado. Era un hombre canoso, arrugado y de contextura gruesa, con una singular panza.

-Vizconde ¿está usted bien?- preguntó el hombre, que venía con una gran multitud.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Daidouji?-

-Abajo, en el recibidor- él hombre salió sin responder a las preguntas de sus subordinados. Caminó por el amplio pasillo que lo dirigiría hasta las escaleras del recibidor. Cuando llegó las vio, a ambas jóvenes abrazándose y conversando. Bajo y se situó frente a ellas, con la respiración agitada y el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-Señorita Daidouji…- murmuró -¿Está usted bien?- ella asintió y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Nakuru la abrazó al sentir esa extraña reacción y miró con desconfianza al hombre, que parecía nervioso.

-**Fue él**- dijo una de las mujeres presentes, una de las coristas la reconoció la castaña y el vizconde. Nakuru se quedo mirándola y Erik dirigió su atención hacia ella. Tomoyo la escuchó atentamente, nunca la había escuchado en el teatro, tenía una voz suave e inocente. Una niña no más de unos dieciocho años –Fue el phantom de la opera-

-¡No digas eso!- la retó el administrador secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo –No asustes a nuestras invitadas-.

Nakuru aprovechó la distracción de los hombres que estaban con ella y acercó su boca hasta el oído de la nívea para susurrar algo. -¿Fue él, Tomoyo?- La amatista asintió.

-Él me ayudo-

--.--.--.—

-¿No estás ocultándome algo? ¿Verdad?- preguntó Nakuru, mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa, para mandarla a acostarse.

-No. Te dije que no te ocultaría nada-

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué el vizconde estaba tan asustado?- Preguntó preocupada Nakuru. Tomoyo con su camisón rosado puesto, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde con su rostro hacia Nakuru.

-No lo sé. Pero él no me hizo nada, solo me ayudo a salir-

-¿Por qué te separaste del joven Garnier?- Nakuru se acercó hasta la ventana y entreabrió el ventanal, para que entrara un poco de aire fresco a la calurosa habitación.

-Él intento besarme- le dijo. Tomoyo sintió como Nakuru se movilizaba hacía ella rápidamente y la tomaba de los hombros.

-¿Pasó algo más?-

-Nakuru, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso-

-¡AH!- grito ella enfadada. Tomoyo se levantó e intentó seguirla. –Pero que horrible persona. Atrevido y aprovechador… y-

-Nakuru- Tomoyo la alcanzó y le sonrió. –Cálmate, deja que te explique las cosas, y no te alteres. Independiente de lo que haya sucedido hoy, no tienes que mostrarle tú enfado al señor Garnier. No paso nada-

-Nunca más, nunca más la dejare a solas con él- Nakuru y Tomoyo se sentaron en la cama de la joven para poder conversar de lo que había pasado. Diez minutos después Tomoyo ya le había comentado con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido sin omitir nada.

-…No creo que ese hombre, el phantom, sea malo-

-¿Has visto algún color sobre él?- Tomoyo asintió. – ¿No quieres decirme cual es?- volvió a preguntar Nakuru. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo te diré que no es negro- dijo la joven.

-¿Y el de Erik?- preguntó Nakuru de mala gana, mientras estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. Tomoyo sonrió ante el tono de la su amiga.

-Su color es oscuro- le respondió pensativa. –Llegando… no… es negro-

Tomoyo se quedo recostada en su habitación mientras volvía a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Nakuru, hacia unas horas. Le había comentado que Erik tenía un color oscuro y no había querido revelar el del phantom. No era necesario. Suspiró y se volteó hacia un lado. Solo se quedarían un mes en esa ciudad, pero los días se le hacían eternos. Ahora tenía que apoyar a la obra que se harían en la opera, pero realmente tenía miedo de ir y hacer el ridículo en el escenario. Ella no podía ver nada y nunca lograría recuperar la vista. El viento hizo temblar la ventana que había quedado abierta. El calor ya se había desvanecido y la brisa estaba demasiado fresca. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta la ventana, el piso estaba frió y una silla casi la hace caer, se afirmó de ella y sonrió complacida porque no había caído. Tocó la ventana y comenzó a cerrarla, pero esta se detuvo, volvió a forcejear pero la ventana no se movió de su posición. Una risa ahogada se hizo notar.

-Buenas noches, pequeña- le dijo la voz de un hombre. Tomoyo dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras la ventana se abría. Él había detenido la ventana y se burlaba de ella, pero que diablos estaba pensando, él estaba ahí… ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Cómo sabia que esa era su casa?

Eriol paso su vista sobre la chica que estaba aterrada frente a él y se deleito ante la escena que observaba, la brisa fría movía la camisola que mostró un poco más de la piel blanca de la chica. Los ojos de Eriol brillaron por la tentación que le ocasionó ver aquella refrescante y hermosa tez.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó ella intentado recuperar el aliento.

-He venido a verte- entró en la habitación y cerró la ventana.

-No puede estar aquí. Por favor retírese, sino me veré en la obligación de gritar-

-Grita- la retó él, pero ella se quedo en silencio.

-¿A que ha venido?- él sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella. Tomoyo en una reacción natural dio un paso atrás y tropezó con la silla, perdiendo completamente el equilibrio.

-Con cuidado- él la afirmó de la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo, evitando que cayera. Tomoyo se apoyó en él y sintió su suave perfume masculino que la hizo sonrojarse. – ¿No paso a mayores?- la pregunta la desconcertó.

-¿A qué se… se refiere?- Tartamudeo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes por idioteces como la cortesía- la afirmó de los hombros y los acarició -¿Te besó?- Tomoyo abrió los ojos e intentó mirarlo, pero no pudo ver nada.

-No- le respondió y dirigió sus manos hasta su rostro, pero él las esquivó y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Qué intentas?- preguntó molesto, su tono había cambiado hasta convertirse en el mismo que había escuchado la primera vez, demandante y prepotente.

-Lo siento- se alejó, pero él no la soltó –Lo hice sin pensar-

-¿Qué te dijo de mí?- volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás pero sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de ella y no se alejaban.

-No mucho- respondió.

-Mientes. Él siempre habla más de lo necesario ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-¿Por qué abría de decírselo?- Eriol la soltó y Tomoyo se apoyo del pedestal de la cama, mientras sentía que él se alejaba hasta la silla con la que había tropezado mas de una vez –Fue una conversación privada- dijo tajante, lo que molesto de sobremanera al inglés.

-En ese caso, no tengo nada que hacer aquí-. La nívea sintió como él caminaba hacía la ventana y posteriormente esta se abría y cerraba, dejando la habitación sumergida en un completo silencio

-"Se ha ido"- pensó tristemente y volvió a la cama. Se arropó y se apoyó en las almohadas forradas de seda que la acariciaban, y se quedo dormida.

--.--.--.—

-Ya he aprendido las canciones que me asignaron- dijo Tomoyo, cuatro días después en el teatro, donde el ensayo de la obra daba comienzo.

-La obra se titula "La carlota"- le dijo el administrador.

-Han puesto mi canción como final de la obra- comentó Tomoyo con un poco de incertidumbre.

-Sí- contesto nervioso el administrador. – ¿Le ha molestado?-

-No, pero… ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó la nipona al escuchar el tono nervioso del hombre.

-No es nada importante señorita. Es que no soy yo quien crea las operas- se acercó hasta su oído y murmuró –es el phantom quien las hace. Fue él quien la colocó en la obra- el hombre se alejó de ella y le sonrió.

-¿El vizconde está enterado de eso?- preguntó antes de que él la dejara sola.

-Sí, señorita. Él es el que le paga las veinte mil libras al phantom para que cree las operas-.

Caminó hacia el palco y se quedo esperando que algo sucediera. Finalmente, después de unos diez silenciosos minutos los pasos de un hombre se sintieron en la pequeña habitación. El hombre se mantuvo oculto detrás de las cortinas sin acercarse hasta ella. Tomoyo se levantó y con su bastón se dirigió hasta la puerta que quedaba oculta tras las cortinas. Los brazos del hombre la dirigieron hasta las afuera del palco y la sentaron en una silla.

-¿Querías verme?- preguntó de mala gana el hombre.

-Está enfadado- comentó Tomoyo, sin darle importancia

-No me estuviste esperándome para decirme eso-

-Nunca dije que lo estuve esperando- él rió y se acercó hasta ella. Delineó el mentón de la joven con su mano y lo levantó, sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Vio que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado que lo hicieron sonreír.

-Se nota que no lo hacías- dijo sarcásticamente. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Me dices que no me acerque al joven Garnier, pero tú trabajas para él-

-Así que eso es- murmuró en voz baja. -¿De qué otra cosa te has enterado?- le preguntó, y se alejó de ella.

-Quiero preguntarle una cosa – él no la interrumpió, sé quedo en silencio y esperó su pregunta -¿Por qué quiere que participe en la obra?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Simple curiosidad-

-Te lo diré si me dices lo que él te dijo de mí-

-No voy a tranzar con eso- respondió ella desafiante. –Pero si no me lo dice… no apareceré en la obra-

-Si no lo haces es tu problema, pero si no apareces, no dejare que des tu último concierto en esta ópera- dijo tajante y se retiró del lugar. La presencia de un hombre cerca de ellos hizo que un escalofrió invadiera su cuerpo. Esa persona la observaba directamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras, con esa mirada pisándole los talones.

--.--.--.—

-Me he tomado la libertad de venir hasta su casa para arreglar cualquier problema que hayamos tenido- Erik se acercó a la joven que estaba sentada en el sofá de la estancia. Nakuru no estaba y las dos sirvientas que la atendían se encontraban preparando el almuerzo, así que bien se podía decir que estaban solos.

-Siempre es bien recibido- le contestó ella. El vizconde se sentó a su lado manteniendo la distancia y la observo con ternura.

-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. En ningún momento quise asustarla, señorita Daidouji. Ya le he confesado mis sentimientos y no quiero causarle una mala impresión-

-No hay cuidado- dijo ella.

-Sé que la señorita Akizuki debe odiarme en este momento, pero no quiero perder su confianza. Lo repetiré nuevamente- le tomó la mano y la acarició -la amo y seré lo más transparente con usted- Tomoyo asintió. -Si tiene cualquier duda, no dudare en aclararla- Ella se liberó de su mano y se mantuvo en su lugar. Erik en cambio sintió su nerviosismo y sonrió tristemente.

-Joven Garnier, sus sentimientos me hacen muy feliz y se lo agradezco-

-Permítame cortejarla, no esperare nada a cambio- le dijo y observo la reacción de ella.

-No puedo prometerle nada más que mi gratitud-

-No esperare nada más- los dos sonrieron.

Nakuru se quedo observando desde la ventana de su habitación como los dos jóvenes paseaban por el jardín. Tomoyo se veía feliz y tranquila, al parecer ella podía llegar a sentir alguna atracción por el joven. Ambos hacían una excelente pareja, mientras él supiera cuáles eran sus límites.

-Usted dijo que podía hacerle cualquier pregunta- comentó Tomoyo, mientras caminaba del brazo de Erik por el amplio patio.

-Sí… ¿Hay algo en particular que quiera saber?-

-No quiero ser indiscreta pero el tema ya no me es indiferente- Erik se preparó para lo peor. –Es sobre el phantom, me he enterado que trabaja para usted- él se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella pregunta, y la miró.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado?- Preguntó desconcertado. Tomoyo no dijo nada y él reunió la fuerza necesaria para calmarse. –No tiene importancia- continuo su caminó y se quedo unos segundos en silencio. –En efecto, él trabaja para mí. Mi padre lo contrató hace algunos años y quedo bajo mi tutela cuando él murió. Es un hombre muy inteligente, demasiado diría yo. Es un arquitecto, un músico y compositor, por eso lo deje trabajar en la opera. Me cobra una alta suma de dinero, pero vale la pena. Lo malo del caso es que lleva tantos años trabajando en la opera que está convencido que le pertenece y pone algunas reglas para las personas que quieran actuar ahí. Cuando se trata de elenco principal no hay problema, pero cuando es una persona externa, como usted señorita, las hace cantar para él y así obtener su aprobación.- Tomoyo continuó escuchando el relato del hombre –Una vez intente sacarlo del teatro, pero las obras que se presentaron durante esos meses fueron horribles. Tuve que ir a hablar con él y pedirle que volviera. Ahora él tiene el control sobre el lugar y aunque sea el dueño no puedo ir en contra de su voluntad-

-¿Y ese hombre vive ahí?-

-No lo sé. Pero él está en todo momento en la opera…- se miraron a los ojos directamente. Los ojos negros brillaban intensamente -… oculto, detrás de las puertas, por los pasillos, sobre el escenario, los palcos, siempre ahí, esperando algo o a alguien a quien atacar-

--.--.--.—

-Déjala así- le dijo Tomoyo a su compañera con referencia a la ventana.

-¿Estás segura? La tarde ha enfriado y probablemente te entrara la helada-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de cerrarla cuando eso pase- respondió la nívea.

-Bien. Iré a la cama ahora, estoy un poco cansada- Nakuru se acercó hasta la cama y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su amiga. –Que descanses- apagó la luz tenue de la vela y se retiró de la habitación. Tomoyo sintió la brisa fría que entraba en la habitación, pero quería mantener la ventana abierta, aun tenía la leve esperanza de que él viniera a visitarla. Se recostó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier sonido que la alertara de su llegada. Eternos minutos pasaron, el sueño ya se había apoderado de ella y los bostezos no se hacían esperar cuando sintió los pasos de una persona en la lejanía.

-**Así que me esperabas, pequeña-** Tomoyo se incorporó lentamente al sentir la ventana abrirse y cerrarse, y el tronar de las botas contra el suelo y el típico sonido de su caminar tan varonil y altivo. – ¿No es cierto?- preguntó, pero sonó mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Al contrario, diría que era usted quien esperaba la ventana abierta- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él se detuvo a su lado y la observo.

-Me asombra tu personalidad-

-¿Y eso es bueno?... Eriol- una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de sus labios, con una mirada sarcástica.

-Podría decirse que si- Eriol se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirándola. -¿Qué te dijo el bastardo?-

-No lo trates así, el señor Garnier-

-No intentes convencerme de nuevo, es lo único que te pediré- dijo en tono molesto y prepotente.

-Está bien- respondió ella con un poco de tristeza por el tono molesto de su acompañante. Se quedo mirándola y suspiró.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó más calmado -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Tomoyo sonrió y carraspeó -Por favor- dijo enfáticamente, a lo que el alzó una ceja.

-Me dirías "por favor" lo que te dijo- ella sonrió y asintió.

-No fue tan difícil ¿verdad?- le dijo, y antes de que él reclamara siguió –Me dijo que trabajabas para él, que eras un genio y que su padre te contrato-

-¿Nada más?- volvió a preguntar.

-No- Eriol la observo atentamente a los ojos.

-Sé que esto sonara extraño… pero ¿Cómo perdiste la vista?- él se removió hacia ella y le acaricio las mejillas.

-Fue un accidente- respondió nerviosamente, mientras lo alejaba de al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Eriol sobre sus ojos -¡No me toques!- Exclamó, mientras se alejaba de él.

_Continuara…_


	4. Antifaz

-Sé que esto sonara extraño… pero ¿Cómo perdiste la vista?- él se removió hacia ella y le acaricio las mejillas.

-Fue un accidente- respondió nerviosamente, mientras lo alejaba de al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Eriol sobre sus ojos -¡No me toques!- Exclamó, mientras lo empujaba.

**Ángel de música**

Capitulo 4

_**Antifaz **_

La puerta se abrió de golpe al sentir el grito de la chica. Tomoyo palideció cuando sintió que Nakuru entraba en la habitación y se acercaba hasta la cama. Sin prender la luz se detuvo junto a ella.

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?- por lo menos sus primeras palabras no eran referente al extraño que invadía su habitación.

-Si- dijo nerviosa la joven al notar que Nakuru no había hecho ningún gesto con referencia a Eriol, que estaba hace pocos segundos a su lado. Quizás se había escondido pero tampoco lo había sentido moverse. –Solo fue una pesadilla. Nada más.- dijo para calmar a su amiga y hacer que se marchara lo más pronto posible.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Vuelve a la cama- Nakuru suspiró y asintió.

-¿No estás ocultándome algo verdad?-

-No. Estoy bien, solo descansa- la insistencia de parte de Tomoyo hizo que Nakuru asintiera y se quedara mas tranquila. La joven castaña dirigió sus pasos hacía puerta, pero antes de abrirla e irse se volteó a su amiga.

-Si necesitas que me quede…- No pudo terminar de decir su frase, porque Tomoyo la interrumpió.

-De verdad. Estoy bien- suspiró abatida y salió, mientras que Tomoyo se recostaba sobre las almohadas y cerraba los ojos.

-Lo siento- le dijo Eriol, que se removió y apareció junto a ella después de que la puerta hubiera sido cerrada –No quise molestarte-

-No es nada- respondió ella –Eres muy ágil, pensé que ella te descubriría-

-Lo mejor será que me retire esta noche- respondió él sin dar énfasis a su ultimo comentario -no quiero ocasionarte más problemas- Llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándose en las sombras, esa vez no seria la excepción.

-Tú eres igual a mí- susurró suavemente la joven nipona, incorporándose en la cama.

-¿A si?- el comentario lo sorprendió y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro – ¿Y en que?

-En muchas cosas, pero también eres parecido al vizconde, no en el mismo grado, porque tu corazón es más puro-

-Extraña observación- Eriol se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo de madera.

-Aunque no pueda ver, soy capaz de ver a las personas e identificarlas con diferentes cosas-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-Colores- Eriol la observo a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Y cómo funciona?- le preguntó.

-Aun no lo sé con exactitud, pero cada persona tiene un color diferente. Por ejemplo Nakuru, ella siempre está envuelta en colores escarlatas, que me dicen la pasión con la que vive día a día-

-¿Y yo… tengo un color?-

-Sí-

-¿Me lo dirás?- él le tomó la mano y comenzó a jugar con sus delgados dedos. Tomoyo no hizo ningún gesto por alejarlo. –Por favor-

-Sin promete no enojarse- Eriol hizo una mueca y sonrió –Tu color es el… rosa-

-¿Rosa?- se quedo pensando en el simpático color que lo caracterizaba. -¿Y eso es bueno?-

-Sí. El rosa significa que eres una persona bondadosa, pero no es el único color que te rodea, también está el azul y ese no es muy bueno-

-¿Soy una persona mala?-

-No. Eres una persona que ha sufrido mucho y por ello tu corazón está herido. ¿Hay algo malo que te haya sucedido en el pasado?- Eriol se levantó y se sentó en la punta de la cama. Ella tenía algo extraña había dado en el clavo con solo haberlo visto un par de veces –Lo siento, fui muy brusca- dijo apenada.

-No. Eres increíble… y eso me asombra a cada segundo… y me gusta- la última frase hizo sonrojar a la nívea, que sin pensarlo corrió la cara para que él no la viera, aunque no fue necesario porque la oscuridad que envolvía la habitación no había sido posible vislumbrarla. -Pero no me gusta que espíen mis sentimientos. Son cosas privadas- se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

-Pero el señor Garnier es diferente- dijo para detenerlo -Él está envuelto en un intenso color negro- Eriol se dio vuelta y esperó a que ella continuara –Eso es malo. No he querido comentárselo a Nakuru porque ella cree en todo lo que le digo y puede asustarla, y ya no quiero ocasionarle más problemas. En este momento…- Se levantó con cuidado y dio unos pasos hacía él –… usted es el único en el que puedo confiar, por eso he decidido decírselo. Además, usted me había dicho anteriormente que no me fiara del vizconde, usted lo conoce de hace muchos años y-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pequeña. Cuidare de ambas, de ti y de tu amiga-

-¿Puedo confiar en usted?- preguntó seriamente la nipona.

-Por supuesto- respondió el inglés y salió con paso firmes de la habitación sin voltearse a mirarla.

--.--.--.—

-En este momento la señorita entrara hasta este punto- la joven corista la dirigió hasta el centro del escenario- Tomoyo asintió. Esa mañana se habían levantado temprano para ir a ensayar con el elenco del teatro la presentación que se iba a presentar en una semana.

-No habrá nadie que interrumpa su paso- comentó otra de las jóvenes.

-Creo que estoy siendo una carga- comentó Tomoyo. Todos se quedaron mirándola y antes de que dijera algo continuo –a decir verdad no estoy muy animada de realizar esta obra. Y no porque crea que no vale la pena, sino porque sé que puedo arruinarla-

-No se preocupe. Esta obra está diseñada para que la cantante no se mueva mucho-

Sus botas negras hicieron crujir el piso de madera que se hallaba colgado sobre lo alto del escenario y de donde se controlaban el movimiento de las cortinas y el telón. Caminó sin llamar demasiado la atención y se quedo observando el movimiento que hacían las actrices en la parte baja, dirigiendo a la pequeña japonesa. Sonrió de mala gana y desenganchó la cuerda de su pedestal, dejando caer la estructura de madera sobre las mujeres que estaban abajo.

-Estoy segura de que ustedes hacen su mayor esfuerzo para hacerme sentir cómoda, y realmente se los agradezco, pero el hecho de que no pueda ver es un impedimento en la opera. Qué pasa si tropiezo o choco con algún bailarín, la función se vería bruscamente interrumpida. Antes de que eso pase, prefiero no participar-

-Señorita…-

-Tomoyo- murmuró pensativa Nakuru.

-…Comprendemos su decisión- dijo el administrador.

-¡Es el phantom!- gritó un hombre y apuntó hasta la parte alta.

-¡Cuidado!- la estructura de madera cayó sobre Tomoyo y su acompañante. Nakuru no pudo evitar dar un grito aterrado cuando su joven amiga cayó al piso y no se levantó.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!-

-¡Ayúdenlas! ¡Saquen eso!- grito el administrador, a la vez que ayudaba a las dos mujeres que habían quedado aplastadas por la estructura -¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?- preguntó el administrador a un viejo bajo, de contextura gruesa, con cabellos cafés y canosos, y apariencia descuidada, que acaba de asomarse.

-No lo sé, señor, dios es mi testigo de que no me encontraba en mi puesto-

-¿Se encuentran bien, Señorita?- El viejo administrador volvió su vista sobre la nipona, al momento que la ayudaba a levantarse. Nakuru llegó a su lado y revisó a Tomoyo con la vista, desesperada y asustada por el accidente.

-¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?-

-No. Estoy bien- respondió pensativa.

-Fue el phantom- comentó una de las coristas.

-¿Lo viste, Nakuru?- preguntó la nipona preocupada. – ¿Viste a ese hombre?

-Sí- Tomoyo se quedo en silencio y le tomó la mano a su compañera. -¿Realmente no te has hecho daño?-

-No tengo nada- respondió molesta.

-Bien- Nakuru observo de mala gana al viejo administrador –Creo que eso será todo, no hay nada más que decir y hacer en este lugar-

-Señorita Daidouji, Akizuki, no crean que fue a propósito- Nakuru comenzó a guiar a Tomoyo, hasta la parte trasera del escenario.

-Lo que creo es cosa mía, solo no dejaré que algo similar vuelva a pasar. Si ustedes tienen problemas con un fantasma son ustedes quienes tienen que arreglárselas- llegaron hasta el recibidor donde estaba la capa que usaban. Colocó la tela sobre los hombros a la joven de cabello azabache y se colocó rápidamente la suya. El administrador y otros hombres la seguían para pedirle que se quedaran –Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes- Abrió la puerta principal y caminó hasta el carruaje.

-Por favor, señorita Akizuki, reconsidérelo- rogó el viejo, mientras Nakuru instalaba a Tomoyo en el carruaje.

-No hay nada que deba reconsiderar- se subió al carruaje con la ayuda del cochero y observo a los hombres antes de cerrar la puerta –Esteremos encantadas de venir a la apertura de la obra. Buenas tardes, señor- le dijo por cortesía y cerró la puerta del carruaje.

--.--.--.—

-Permiso- El joven de cabellos negro entró a la casa, apenas la sirvienta abrió la puerta. –Disculpe- le dijo. –Quiero hablar con la señorita Akizuki-

-Espere aquí por favor- le dijo la vieja sirvienta y subió las escaleras de la mansión. Erik se quedo observando la casa, recorriendo cada lugar. Su vista se topó con una de las puertas y sin pensarlo caminó hasta ella. La abrió lentamente y observo la tranquila y solitaria estancia. El decorado era antiguo. Los muebles grandes parecían no haberse movido de su posición. Vio un espacio vacío, en donde quedaba el marco de polvo marcado en la pared. –La señorita bajara en un momento- le dijo la sirvienta, que lo observo con molestia.

-Disculpe-

-Espérela en la sala-.

Minutos después Nakuru llegó hasta la sala, donde Erik la esperaba.

-Supe lo que sucedió, y me disculpo por eso- le dijo apenas llegó la acompañante de Tomoyo.

-Usted dijo que había que tener cuidado, pero no pensé que ese hombre la atacaría cuando le permitió cantar en el teatro.-

-Ella... ¿Está bien?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Sí. No quiero que vuelva al teatro, lo siento por la obra, pero no permitiré que ese demente vuelva lastimarla. No estoy dispuesta a que Tomoyo sea una más de las chicas amenazadas por ese maniático-

-Sé que los ánimos están muy bajos, pero me gustaría invitarlas a pasear por la ciudad, para clamarse un poco-

-Agradezco la oferta y estoy segura de que Tomoyo me acompaña en la decisión, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento, quizás en otra ocasión con mucho gusto-. Nakuru se levantó, y acto seguido Erik la siguió.

-Comprendo perfectamente- Nakuru le sonrió y los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta principal -Señorita Akizuki – Volvió a llamarla –Quizás es indiscreto de mi parte, pero quiero pedirle permiso para visitar a la señorita Daidouji-

-No. En este momento no es necesario. Ya es tarde y prefiero que ella descanse-

-Bien. Entonces vendré a visitarla mañana ¿Si no le molesta?- la expresión neutral de Nakuru hizo que el inglés se sintiera extraño.

-No, no tengo ningún problema- Nakuru abrió la puerta y la sirvienta le entregó el sombrero y el bastón al vizconde. –Muchas gracias por su visita-. El hombre dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la casa.

--.--.--.—

-¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando Nakuru entró en la habitación.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no has querido recibirlo?- le preguntó la castaña.

-No es nada. Solo quiero estar sola- Tomoyo estaba sentada en una silla, junto a la ventana, mientras la refrescante brisa la acariciaba. Nakuru se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Tomoyo, si hay algo que quieras comentarme solo dímelo. No me gusta verte de esa manera-

-Nakuru- La joven le sonrió dulcemente –No tienes porque preocuparte por nada. Solo estaba pensando en ese hombre-

-¿El fantasma?-

-Sí. Nakuru, ¿tú lo viste? ¿Viste su rostro?- la preocupación se sintió en su tono.

-No- Nakuru recordó –lo único que alcance a ver fue su silueta, su rostro estaba cubierto por algo blanco-

-¿Un antifaz?-

-No lo sé- Nakuru le acarició los dedos –Pero no te preocupes por eso- se levantó y se alejó un poco -Si quieres estar sola, entonces te dejo, pero si realmente no estás-

-Estoy bien- la interrumpió Tomoyo. –Quiero estar sola. No es nada preocupante, pero quiero… quiero pensar con tranquilidad- Nakuru observo el rostro afligido de su compañera

-Bien- Se levantó rápidamente y se fue de la habitación. –Buenas noches- Tomoyo se recostó en la suave silla y sintió el viento acariciando su rostro. Recordó y repaso en su mente lo que había pasado esa tarde y un intenso deseo de tristeza la invadió.

El suave rose de una flor por su mejilla, hizo que se exaltara. Buscó a la persona entre la oscuridad que se cernía sobre sus ojos y distinguió los colores que le pertenecían.

-Sabía que vendrías-

-Me entere de lo que sucedió en el Garnier, pequeña- le dijo el hombre y se inclinó frente a ella, para poder observarla mejor.

-¿Te enteraste?- unos segundos de silencio hicieron dudar a ambos. Tomoyo apretó sus puños sobre la tela de su vestido -¿O fuiste el responsable?- le dijo finalmente.

-No puedo creer que estés dudando de mí-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no habría de dudar de ti?- él se levantó y se quedo observándola. La determinación que su rostro mostraba, le daba a entender que ella estaba convencida de lo que decía.

-Pensé que nos teníamos confianza. Me conoces, sabes que-

-No- lo interrumpió –No te conozco. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, tus sueños, no sé nada. Lo único que sé es tu nombre, pero eso no es conocer a una persona- unos minutos de silencio se apoderaron de la habitación.

-¿Quién te dijo que había sido yo?- preguntó Eriol seriamente -¿Quién me vio?-

-Nakuru, ella te vio y otras personas del teatro-

-¿Y cómo me conoce ella?-

-Erik nos dijo de ti, él nos dijo sobre el antifaz…- Tomoyo se levantó y alzó sus manos hacia el rostro de él –…y la cicatriz que ocultas debajo- le quitó el antifaz.

Eriol la empujó bruscamente hacía la silla, pero cayó fuera del asiento y se estrelló contra la cerámica del piso. Un débil chirrido se sintió cuando el antifaz tocó el piso.

-Traidora-

_Continuara…_


	5. Esperando despues de las mentiras

Disculpen el retraso.... T_T

* * *

-Erik nos dijo de ti, él nos dijo sobre el antifaz…- Tomoyo se levantó y alzó sus manos hacia el rostro de él –…y la cicatriz que ocultas debajo- le quitó el antifaz.

Eriol la empujó bruscamente hacía la silla, pero cayó fuera del asiento y se estrelló contra la cerámica del piso. Un débil chirrido se sintió cuando el antifaz tocó el piso.

-Traidora-

**Ángel de Música**

Capitulo 5

**Esperando después de las mentiras**

En la última frase la voz de él había cambiado, y por un momento ella se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendías saber? Bruja, falsa. Traidora- se acercó a ella furioso por el acto, pero se alejó rápidamente. Paseaba por la habitación ofuscado y tapándose la cara con una mano. –"_Al mirar mi rostro_…- se detuvo frente a un espejo, pero antes de ver su reflejo se dio vuelta a mirarla a ella –…_No te atreverías tú ni a pensar en mi, que con el cielo soñando estoy, y preso soy de infierno solo aquí_- Suspiró –_…Solo aquí_- repitió intentando tranquilizarse y la observo indefensa, asustada y sin poder levantarse. Tratando de alcanzarlo con su vista, que jamás lo tocaría –_Pierde ya el temor… podrás así al hombre amar, venciendo al monstruo al fin, que sueña con la belleza, solo aquí"_- Se apoyó en la muralla y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el frió piso. Tomoyo se arrastró sigilosamente con las lágrimas empapándole las mejillas, hasta el lugar donde había escuchado caer el antifaz y al alcanzarlo, lo sintió y moldeó en sus manos. Se levantó y caminó con lentitud y cuidado hasta él. Hincada frente a Eriol, estiró sus manos para devolverle a la máscara. Sintió cuando él la recibió con cuidado y suavidad.

-Lo lamentó- le dijo acongojada, y se quedo hincada en el piso con su rostro hacia el suelo, evitando que él la mirara a la cara por la vergüenza que le había ocasionado su comportamiento.

-Ya oscurece, será mejor que descanses- Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomoyo no hizo ningún gesto para detenerlo, pero sintió que los pasos de él se detenían junto a la ventana durante un largo minuto.

Eriol la observo desde su posición junto al ventanal. Indefensa y enjuagándose las mejillas con sus manos, sin hacer ningún ruido. Llorando en silencio para no llamar la atención de nadie y quizás así proteger su estadía en esa habitación. La visión de un niño llorando solo en esa misma posición y en ese mismo lugar, esperando por alguien que viniera a consolarlo, hizo que se le partiera el corazón. La sensación de angustia se apoderó de su corazón, lo obligaba a quedarse ahí, pero su orgullo le decía que tenía que darle una lección por haberlo provocado. Dio un paso hacia la ventana, que le resultó extremadamente largo y difícil. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza. No podía rehusarse de aquel sentimiento que lo consumía. Se giró hacia ella y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta su lado para abrazarla y dejar que llorara sobre su hombro. –Lo siento- le dijo y acarició su espalda.

-No… soy yo quien debe disculparse- Lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos y lo apretó con fuerza –No te vayas-

-No lo haré- posó sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica y buscó su boca necesitaba acariciarla, sentirla bajo sus labios como aquel día en el camarín. Sus ágiles manos delinearon la curva de su cintura, estrecha bajo el apretado corsé, y el sentimiento de deseo y anhelo con referencia a esa chica hizo que no pudiera controlar sus movimientos. Cuando ella lo empujo suavemente para poder respirar, él deposito su mano en sobre su pecho y lo acarició, lo que hizo un breve escalofrío en la chica, pero apretó sus labios contra los de él. Cuando volvió su mente a la tierra, ya la cargaba y la depositaba sobre la cama y cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella volviera a atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, se detuvo y se levantó -No creo que esto sea prudente en este momento- Tomoyo se sentó en el lecho y lo alcanzó con sus manos. –Hay algo que debo arreglar - Volvió a acercar sus labios hasta los labios de la joven, pero esta vez en un beso más corto –Nos veremos pronto-

Salió con cuidado cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera vigilando. Pero no se dio cuenta de que los ojos asesinos de un hombre lo observaban moverse entre la ventana y el jardín cubierto por la oscuridad.

--.--.--.—

Bajó las escaleras del carruaje en compañía de Nakuru, quien como siempre la dirigía. Las dos se detuvieron hasta quedar junto al vizconde que emitía su típica fragancia, que la ayudaba a reconocerlo. Tomoyo, sin soltar la mano de Nakuru, caminó en compañía del hombre que intentaba tomarle la mano con pocas posibilidades de triunfar, ya que ella la tenía ocupada con el bastón que utilizaba para orientarse.

-Es un gusto tenerlas aquí- comentó amablemente el hombre, pero las miradas reprobatorias de Nakuru hicieron que él se sintiera identificado y responsable de lo que había sucedido hace algunos días.

-Eso espero- le dijo Akizuki, quien aun se sentía amenazada al volver a ese lugar.

-Prometo que esta noche me ocupare de todo. La función será perfecta.- Erik sonrió y dirigió a las dos jóvenes por los pasillos que correspondían. –He apartado un palco para ustedes, para que puedan gozar la función.- En un profundo silencio de parte de las dos jóvenes, fueron caminando hasta el palco. Era uno de los principales, según Erik. -Señorita Daidouji- comentó nuevamente el joven vizconde, cuando las dos ya estuvieron sentadas y preparadas para ver la función de esa noche -...espero verla después- sin esperar respuesta se alejó.

-Nakuru, hay algo que debo comentarse sobre el Vizconde Garnier- Tomoyo le tomó la mano con fuerza –No creo que él sea una buena persona-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pequeña, que yo este enojada con él por lo del telón, no tiene que influir en ti- Tomoyo se ruborizó al escuchar la forma de llamarla, Eriol solía llamarla de esa forma tan cariñosa. Nakuru observo el rostro de la joven y no le paso desapercibido aquel leve sonrojo.

-Quizás suene irreal, pero lo he visto. He visto el corazón del joven vizconde y en su totalidad esté está poseído por la ira y el dolor-

-Tomoyo-

-Hay que ser precavida, en cualquier momento podría suceder algo-

-Del único que debemos tener cuidado es de ese hombre que ronda por el teatro, por la opera- comentó la castaña.

-No, Nakuru- respondió la joven –No es él, él no fue quien me atacó aquel día-

-¿Lo has visto?- la castaña se levantó de golpe, pero se sentó cuando vio que atraía algunas miradas. -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó en voz baja y enojada.

-Nakuru, él es diferente de cómo todos piensan. Es diferente- Nakuru puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera y se acercó a ella –Tomoyo, es tu imaginación-

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerlo? ¡No lo conoces!-

-¡Y tu tampoco!-

-Lo conozco, no mucho, pero lo entiendo y le creo, y…- se detuvo unos segundos, mientras abría los ojos –y lo amo-

Una persona escuchaba atentamente la conversación desde las afuera del palco. Empuñó sus manos con rabia, y se enterró las uñas en las palmas, que le ocasionaron unas pequeñas marcas.

-¿Vizconde?- Una de las coristas lo distrajo -¿se siente usted bien?-

-Sí- respondió él y sin hacerle más caso a la chica que volvía a sus quehaceres, se dirigió por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta la parte alta de la opera. Entró ofuscado y cerró la puerta de una de las oficinas que había en el lugar, y que estaba dispuesta para el dueño. Ahí, estacionado por años, se encontraba un escritorio grande, antiguo y con muchos cajones. Caminó hasta él y desde uno de los cajones sacó una caja café y observo con determinación su contenido. -¿Veamos? ¿A qué quieres jugar? Maldito- Con cuidado sacó una capucha negra, perfectamente doblada, y se la colocó, dejando solo un pequeño antifaz blanco en el interior de la caja. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo acercó hasta su rostro para colocárselo –Veremos quién es el mejor, Eriol-

--.--.--.—

La obra comenzó, Nakuru iba comentándole la obra a la joven, algunos actos, pero Tomoyo lo que más le gustaba era la voz de la cantante que la había suplantado. Ella hacia un excelente trabajo, tenía una hermosa y suave voz que deleitaba al público.

La canción del primer acto estaba por terminar, cuando la voz un hombre la interrumpió.

-**¡No he dicho…**- la cantante y los demás se detuvieron la actuación, mientras observaban al hombre vestido de negro y con un antifaz cubriéndole la cara -**…que la señorita Daidouji debería hacer la actuación de la carlota!**- todos observaron hasta el techo del lugar.

-Es él- le comentó Nakuru cerca del oído.

-¿Cómo va vestido?-

-Como aquella vez. De negro, con su antifaz blanco y una capa- Nakuru observo al hombre, que desaparecía por una pequeña puertezuela. –Se ha ido- terminó de decir. –…Y la obra ha terminado para nosotras- Nakuru se levantó y ayudo a Tomoyo a retirarse de ese lugar.

--.--.--.—

_Estaba parada en el medio del teatro, el que podía ver con extrema claridad. Su visión se posó sobre un hombre de cabellera oscura, vestido con un fino traje de dos piezas y una capucha que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Un antifaz ocultaba su rostro, pero pudo distinguir que su piel era clara y sus ojos oscuros. Él levantó la mano hacia el techo indicándole algo. Tomoyo siguió con su vista el movimiento que él hacía y observo el candelabro de metal, que estaba mostrándole. El pesado objeto se balanceaba de un lado para otro y en cada segundo bajaba un poco más. _

_-Se va a caer- murmuró y acto seguido intentó moverse de su posición, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron. –"No puedo moverme"- Observo al hombre que una vez había estado en el escenario, pero ahora ya no se encontraba nadie. Volteó a mirar hacia el candelabro y vio la grieta sobre el techo que hacia endeble la estabilidad de aquella estructura –"Ayúdenme"- dijo y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el escaso movimiento de sus piernas la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, para poder observar como el contundente objeto se dejaba caer sobre ella _-¡Ayúdame Eriol!- se incorporó en la cama y buscó a alguien a su lado, pero no encontró nada. Tacto la tela que la cubría y sintió las manos de una persona que envolvían su rostro con suavidad.

-Estas en casa. Soy yo, Eriol- tragó saliva con dificultad y palpó las manos de aquel hombre. –Tranquila, fue una pesadilla-

-Se va a caer- dijo nerviosamente.

-No. Nada se va a caer, fue solo un sueño- acarició su cabello y la obligó a recostarse.

-Nakuru ¿Dónde está?-

-Está abajo, conversando con Erik. No creo que vaya a subir en un buen rato-

-Eriol- acercó sus manos hasta su rostro. Él cuerpo del muchacho templo al pensar que ella tocaría el antifaz, pero los dedos de la chica tenían otro destino. Sus finos y blancos dedos llegaron hasta su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él, envolviéndolo en ellos y acariciándolo. -…Quédate a mi lado, esta noche-

-No te dejare…- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –…Nunca- se acercó –Desde hoy, tú y yo no nos separaremos- Con sus labios delineó el contorno de su rostro y llegó hasta sus labios. Un calor sofocante se apodero del cuerpo de Tomoyo cuando el dejo sus labios y bajo por su cuello. Alzó las manos y lo afirmó de los hombros para acercarlo a ella.

-Eriol…- él hizo un ademán y se liberó de la capa que siempre traía puesta -…si alguien entra-

-No podrán, ya me encargue de eso- depositó una de sus manos en el pequeño y delicado seno, el cual empezó a moldear con la palma. Un leve gemido salió de la boca de la chica, un gemido que intentaba mantener en secreto, y que la hizo sonrojarse por el acto. –Tranquila. No tienes porque avergonzarte- soltó los botones de la camisola y la abrió para dejar al descubierto la piel blanca y suave que anhelaba tocar.

Tomoyo sintió que él se levantaba y quitaba las tapas que la cubrían. –Necesito verte- le susurró al oído, al momento que dejaba su cuerpo completamente al descubierto. Tomoyo sintió que la piel de su rostro ardía por la vergüenza, al no tener nada que la cubriera –No necesito decirte lo hermosa que eres- como un acto de inercia, intento cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, pero las manos de Eriol llegaron hasta tocar las suyas y las apartaron. –No quiero que te ocultes de mí. No necesitas hacerlo- se apoyó sobre ella, separándole las piernas, para tener un completo control de su cuerpo.

-No creo que pueda- una de las manos de él se deslizó por el contorno de su cuerpo suavemente, mientras que su boca acallaba cualquier protesta que ella pudiera dar. Al parecer el beso la relajó, porque el siguiente movimiento que hizo fue agarrarlo de los hombros y acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Tomoyo dobló una de sus piernas al momento que la mano de Eriol la delineaba y llegaba hasta el nacimiento de esta. El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo y detuvo todos sus movimientos. –Por favor- rogó ella nerviosa.

-Relájate, amor. No pasa nada- bajó con su boca hasta su pecho y lamió suavemente el pezón. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto y su respiración se agitó fuertemente. –Trata de relajarte- volvió a besarla y la abrazó con fuerza, para darle un poco de paz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y las dos personas que intentaban abrirla entraron rápidamente. Eriol giró su vista hasta toparse con Nakuru y con el vizconde Garnier, que estaban mirándolo sorprendidos.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Garnier, quien se acercó hasta él. -¡Aléjate de ella!- Eriol con un movimiento rápido tapó a la chica con su capa y se levantó, para correr hasta la ventana. Tomoyo se cubrió con las sabanas y la capa negra de Eriol, mientras Nakuru se acercaba para tapar el cuerpo que pudiera quedar a la vista. Erik, en cambio, con su espada en manos para defender a la joven nipona, corrió hasta la ventana para seguir al encapuchado y se encontró con que él lo esperaba en las sombras del jardín. –Aléjate de ella- amenazó con la hoja de su espada hacía el fantasma.

-¿Por qué Erik, a que le tienes miedo?-

-¡Cállate!- acercó la punta de la espada mientras sus ojos mostraban el odio que sentía el joven vizconde.

-**¡No lo lastimes!**- gritó Tomoyo envuelta en su bata, quien estaba en la ventana de su habitación intentado salir, mientras Nakuru la afirmaba. –Señor Garnier, no lastime a Eriol-

-Señorita Daidouji, vuelva adentro. Este no es un lugar donde usted debiera estar- Tomoyo buscó la escalera, pero al ver que no la encontraba se apoyó en el barandal del balcón.

-¡No! Señor Garnier, por favor, no se entrometa en esto-

-¿Qué no me entrometa?-

-Ya escuchaste- dijo Eriol, quien con un movimiento rápido afirmó la hoja de la espada y se quedo frente a él. –No te metas, esto es entre ella y yo-

-¡Maldito! ¡Crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras tú la deshonras, y luego te largas como lo has hecho con tantas mujeres!- el silencio se apoderó de los tres jóvenes que no fueron capaz de emitir palabras –Seguro que no se lo dijo, ¿verdad? señorita Daidouji. Este hombre ha hecho lo mismo una y otra vez-

-No es cierto- dijo tranquilamente Eriol, mirando hacia la nipona.

-¿Por qué cree que a las chicas les preocupa tanto estar lejos de él? Siempre ha hecho lo mismo, cada vez que llega una nueva cantante, él las utiliza para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y luego las abandona-

-¡Es mentira!- le gritó Tomoyo. Nakuru la abrazó, cuando vio que Tomoyo perdería el equilibrio.

-Eso es lo que el vizconde había venido a conversarme- agregó la castaña.

-No, Nakuru- negó la nívea, afirmando con fuerza el barandal.

-Señorita Daidouji, ¿Por qué cree que ha tenido tantas atenciones? No ha pasado ni una semana desde que llegó a esta casa y él ya ha querido aprovecharse de su cuerpo indefenso y de sus ilusiones infantiles- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, asustada y aturdida, al darse cuenta de que todas las palabras del joven vizconde eran ciertas.

-No le creas- le dijo Eriol, aun con calma y observándola fijamente.

-Yo… yo… no sé qué creer-

-Y el cobarde huyó al sentirse descubierto- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la nipona, que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Venga. Hay que entrar y dejar que el vizconde se encargué- Nakuru, afirmó a su compañera y la dirigió hasta la habitación para que el frió invernal de esa ciudad no la siguiera tocando.

-¡No importa!- exclamó Eriol mientras la veía alejarse. Tomoyo volteó su rostro hacia los dos hombres que estaban en el jardín de la mansión. –Volveré por ti. Lo prometo- Nakuru cerró la puerta y las cortinas para terminar con cualquier contacto que pudiera tener con aquel hombre.

--.--.--.—

-Tomoyo… - Nakuru entró en la habitación que se mantenía con las ventanas cerradas por dentro, para proteger a la joven de aquel hombre. Evitando que él entrara a la casa o que siquiera se acercara a ella. La joven castaña observo la bandeja con comida intacta, que se mantenía sobre el velador junto a la cama. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una silla, frente a la ventana. –No has tocado tu comida-

-No tengo ganas de comer-

-Pero en estos días has comido muy poco- Tomoyo no respondió nada. Nakuru se acercó hasta la amatista y le tomó las manos. –él no vendrá-

-Eso no puede saber. Él lo prometió-

-Tomoyo escuchaste lo que dijo el vizconde, ya ha hecho eso muchas veces-

-Aunque lo haya dicho, yo… yo creo que vendrá-

-Deberías olvidar a ese hombre. Además de ser un vividor, sabes lo que ha hecho, intentó dañarte aquel día en el escenario-

-No. Ese no fue él- dijo seriamente la amatista.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-Porque confió en él- Tomoyo cerró los ojos y sintió el sol sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué no confías en alguien que realmente parece estar interesado en ti? en alguien que te ha cuidado desde el momento que llegamos. Un hombre que te ha seguido desde mucho antes, y que te ama- Tomoyo giró a buscar el rostro de Nakuru, pero solo se quedo frente a ella, sin poder tocarla con su vista. –Lo sabes. Él te ama y se ha preocupado en todo momento por ti. Ha venido durante todos estos días a visitarte, en cambio ese hombre no se ha aparecido-

-Nakuru… no puedo. Lo siento-

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado- la castaña acarició el rostro de la joven nipona y sonrió –dale una oportunidad. Solo una. Sé que el joven Garnier sabrá aprovecharla-

--.--.--.—

-Es un gusto que haya decidido pasear conmigo, señorita Daidouji- Tomoyo sintió que el estomago se le revolvía al pasear con aquel hombre, un olor muy extraño lo envolvía. Un olor fuerte, que la hacía marearse. Nakuru estaba en la casa, mientras ellos caminaban por el amplio jardín. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba acompañando a Erik, su mente estaba con Eriol. -¿Se siente usted mal?-

-Un poco mareada-

-La señorita Akizuki me ha comentado que usted no ha comido bien estos días. Debería cuidarse, no queremos que nada malo le suceda- las últimas palabras sonaron con un cierto sarcasmo que la hizo retroceder.

-¡Quiero volver a la casa!- Tomoyo se alejó del hombre, pero la mano de Erik le tomó la muñeca, obligándola a acercarse a él. Con un fuerte movimiento de él, hizo que ella se volteara y le tapó la cara con un pañuelo envuelto en ese extraño y asfixiante olor. – ¡Nakuru!- alcanzó a gritar antes de verse en esa situación. Sintió que la fragancia le quemaba las fosas nasales y le hacía llorar los ojos. No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo y perdió el movimiento de su cuerpo, mientras su cuerpo perdía el control y con ello el sentido.

_Continuara…_


	6. Todo lo que pido de ti

**Lamento la demora, pero ahora los dejo con un nuevo capitulo; espero que les guste**

**Ahí va...**

* * *

-¿Nakuru?- La joven se acercó hasta la cama donde la nipona se hallaba recostada y le tomó la mano. -¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?-

-Cuando tengamos la oportunidad-

-Quiero volver a casa, quiero verlo- algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la chica.

-No te preocupe, cuando volvamos a casa lo veremos- Nakuru la observo. Tomoyo estaba pálida, sus labios estaban partidos y sus ojos estaban delineados por grandes ojeras. Cuando Erik les ofreció liberarse del phantom, no se imaginó que sería apresando a la chica en la mansión del vizconde. Los primeros días habían sido un poco difíciles para todos. Después de que Tomoyo despertó, inmediatamente protestó por el comportamiento que habían tomado y exigió volver a casa, pero en vez de transar algo con ella, Erik la había encerrado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, al lado de su habitación, y había impuesto sus reglas. No se mencionaba al phantom, no se iba en contra de su voluntad y no podían salir de la casa.

De eso ya habían pasado tres días. Tomoyo era una joven inteligente y astuta que no se dejaba doblegar por nadie y no lo haría por un aristócrata autoritario y falso. Cada vez que él llegaba a su habitación a saludarla, ella lo echaba, le contestaba de mala manera y lo comparaba con Eriol, que era lo que más molestaba al joven.

_Ese día Erik llegó hasta su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al momento de saludar a la chica su expresión había cambiado. -Si sigues con esa actitud no me dejas otra alternativa que dejarte en esta habitación- le había dicho después de que ella lo había rechazado por segunda vez en un mismo día._

_-La única alternativa que tienes es dejar que me vaya. Usted no es mi dueño, no es mi marido y- antes de que pudiera terminar, la afirmó con fuerza de las mulecas y la atrajo a su cuerpo._

_-Lo que haga aquí en mi casa es mi decisión y todo, todo lo que hay aquí adentro es mío, incluida tú- la apretó con fuerza y rozó su cuerpo con el de ella – ¿Te gusta que te haga eso, verdad?-_

_-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- lo apartó con fuerza y alzó su mano hacía él, golpeándole a mejilla. _

_-Eso es lo que quieres...- la tomó de una de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta la cama, tirándola con fuerza –transformarte en la prostituta ciega de ese bastardo asesino y deforme-_

_-Prefiero ser su puta ciega, que ser tu esposa- La palma fuerte y firme se estrello contra la mejilla de Tomoyo. Ella cayó y se golpeó contra el pedestal de madera, de la cama y cayó al piso. _

_-Yo…- la culpabilidad de haber sido tan brusco, hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás, pero al verla moverse y levantarse hizo que recuperara su postura –Te quedaras aquí hasta que recapacites sobre tus decisiones y tus palabras. Estaré esperando el momento en que te disculpes, hasta entonces- dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir la voz de Tomoyo lo interrumpió._

_-Puedes esperar todo lo que quieras porque no lo hare- Vio que un poco de sangre manchaba la comisura del labio y su blanca piel -No me arrepiento. Entiéndelo Erik, amo a Eriol, lo amo y esperare hasta que él venga por mi-_

_-Veremos cuando resiste tu actitud sin comida, porque hasta que no te disculpes, no probaras bocado y tampoco tendrás visitas de Nakuru- Cerró la puerta con fuerza._

Nakuru observo a la joven pálida y apretó los puños con fuerza por la rabia. Ya llevaban seis días y Tomoyo no podía levantarse de la cama por los mareos que le ocasionaba no tener que comer. Ni siquiera ella podía entrar algo de comida para la chica. Erik se había sobrepasado y ya era hora de tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Salió de la habitación, con rumbo al despacho del vizconde y tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Una sirvienta se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-El señor no está- le informó.

-¿A qué hora dijo que volvería?-

-No lo sé. Informó que iría a la opera, pero no creo que se tarde mucho-

-Bien- Nakuru dio unos pasos hacia la escalera. No le gustaba dejar sola a Tomoyo porque presentía que Erik podía aprovecharse de la situación. Se detuvo por un pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza y observo a la sirvienta que aun la observaba. -¿Hay algún carruaje que me pueda llevar a la ciudad?-

**Ángel de Música**

Capitulo 6

_**No pido más de ti**_

Se quedo de pie frente a la ventana y a la silla que ocupaba Tomoyo para esperar la llegada de ese hombre, el phantom o como se llamaba. Ahora se arrepentía de lo que había pasado aquel día. Lo mejor para ella, para Tomoyo, hubiera sido que siguiera esperando a que él volviera, pero ella (Nakuru) había confiado en las palabras de Erik, las que ya no sonaban muy convincentes. Suspiró arrepentida por su comportamiento y volteó su vista hacia la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al notar la rosa negra con un listón azul que descansaba sobre el lecho. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomó con cuidado. Era de él, sin duda alguna. Había regresado para buscarla, pero ella ya no estaba en esa casa. Como contactarse con ese hombre. Una idea se apoderó de su cabeza. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y observo que nadie la viera. Sí el había vuelto por Tomoyo quizás siguiera esperando a que ella apareciera, si era así, quizás podría escuchar la canción de la joven y venir a su encuentro. Aunque ella nunca cantaría como lo hacia la nívea pondría su mayor esfuerzo.

- _"Piensa en mí…_- comenzó su canción, fuerte y clara, intentado llegar a entonarla como Tomoyo, algo casi imposible -…_se va mi amor, también donde tú vas. Recuérdame todo está igual, promete que lo harás. Cuando estés muy lejos cuando yo ya no te sientas mas aquí, si en tu aliento esta mi nombre, piensa un poco en mí_- abrió los ojos, pero nada paso, tendría que cantar un poco más alto. Su idea era atraerlo con la canción con la que Tomoyo lo había conocido, con la que Tomoyo había cautivado su corazón. -_ Un sueño fue contigo lo viví y ahora que nada es así, en un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mí. Cierto es que el destino quiso unir dos puertas que aun estaban por abrir.- _Sintió el dolor agudo en su garganta, pero apretó los puños y siguió entonando su canción. -_Piensa en mí, solo tu ausencia puedo yo atrapar._-

-No es necesario que sigas forzando tu voz- la voz de un hombre entró por la ventana y la observo fijamente.

-Sabia que vendrías- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tosía un poco.

-No deberías cantar si no puedes-

-En este momento no tiene importancia. Lo único que me preocupa es que veas a Tomoyo-

-¿Dónde se la llevó?- preguntó tajante, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¿Cómo sabe…?- él se detuvo frente a ella y la miró fríamente. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña mientras el hombre estaba parada frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sintió miedo incluso de respirar.

-Porque nos conocemos, sabemos que somos capaces de hacer por obtener lo que queremos- Él la miró a los ojos y delineó una sonrisa –No tiene porque temerme, ha convivido con un monstruo más perverso que yo, no veo el problema de estar a mi lado- Paso a su lado y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. –Lléveme a donde la tiene-

-Sí- asintió feliz y un poco más calmada, mientras Eriol la miraba de reojo.

--.--.--.—

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación y la observo. Sola e indefensa, con su piel pálida y marchita como una rosa expuesta a un extenso sol. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras delineaba su rostro con su mano y acariciaba sus labios con su pulgar.

-Quiero ir a casa- dijo ella por inercia, pero nadie contestó. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó el hombre cerca de su oído, pero ella no fue capaz de identificar su voz – ¿No puedes ver… los colores que me rodean? pequeña- preguntó él con cautela.

-No- dijo finalmente, mientras negaba con la cabeza –ya no puedo ver colores- él la levantó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el frio, pero él aun podía sentir la calidez en ese agotado y débil cuerpo que extrañaba y deseaba. –estoy demasiada mareada y rodeada de oscuridad-

-_"No hables de tinieblas._- le susurró, mientras sentía su cuerpo tembloroso –_olvida tú temor, ya nada ira a dañarte._ Soy yo, Eriol- Tomoyo reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre y sonrió sin abrir los ojos, dejando caer todo su peso contra el pecho de él.

-¿Eriol?- preguntó, solo para pronunciar su nombre. –Viniste-

-Sí- dijo él con una leve sonrisa en los labios, mientras rosaba los de ella – Intenta calmarte, _Yo estoy a tu lado_- le comentó, mientras notaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a calmarse. Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla, la que el quitó con su dedos –Ya no tienes que preocuparte_… Deja que te libre. Tu llanto enjuagare. Yo estoy aquí a tu lado, soy guía de tu cuidado_-

-Aquí tiene- dijo la voz de una mujer, que se acercaba a ellos. Tomoyo no pudo seguir el rumbo de la conversación, pero sintió cuando las dos personas que la acompañaban la rodeaban con una tela gruesa que la calentaba rápidamente.

-Necesito otra, el viaje será pesado para ella- La levantó con cuidado en sus brazos y se acercó a la castaña para que la terminaran de cubrir con otro abrigo. –Tenemos que irnos- apuró él. Nakuru asintió y juntos caminaron hacia la salida.

Los nervios se apoderaron de la castaña cuando vio que había un leve movimiento en la casa. Quizás los sirvientas ya habían dado aviso de que él phantom estaba en la casa del vizconde, y Erik ya venía en caminó. No estaba segura de eso, pero de lo que sí, es que Tomoyo no se quedaría un minuto más en esa horrible mansión bajo los cuidados de ese hombre. Pasó por la escalera, el corredor y la cocina, hasta salir al patio trasero donde habían dejado el carruaje que ella usaba. Fue ella la primera que entró en el cubículo, seguida por Eriol quien le entregó el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

-Cuídala. Yo guiaré el carruaje- cerró la puerta con cuidado, mientras Nakuru abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica y la afirmaba con fuerza para que no cayera y no se destapara. Segundos después el carruaje se puso en marcha y el caminó a casa se inició.

--.--.--.—

La recostó con cuidado en la casa que una vez la había acogido. Nakuru se mantenía afuera de la habitación para darles ordenes explicitas de que le llevaran comida a la joven.

-Estas en casa- le contentó Eriol, al momento que la tapaba y se recostaba a su lado.

-Se siente el cambio- dijo ella casi dormida.

-Descansa, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar-

-Eriol- susurró, mientras le afirmaba la mano al notar que él se alejaba.

-No me iré a ningún lado- le dijo con ternura.

-Eriol… _Di que me amas_... no quiero dormir, _tráeme aquí con platica estival. Di que te hago falta hoy y siempre-_

-Cada una de tus palabras son ciertas, pequeña- Eriol tomó las tapas y la abrazó –_Déjame arroparte…_- acarició sus ojos suavemente y los besó –…_Quiero ser tú luz. Aquí nadie ha de lastimarte. Tu miedo va a dejarte_- Ella le tomó la mano y dejo que él siguiera acariciando su rostro y sus ojos

-Ahora, _Libertad deseo sin más oscuridad… y tú siempre conmigo_- acarició los firmes brazos que la rodeaban y buscó sus labios para rosarlo con los de ella. –_Tus brazos son mi abrigo_, Eriol-

-_…Di que me darás tu amor, tu vida_ - La besó tiernamente sobre los labios y sonrió al notar que los brazos de ella también lo buscaban. Le rodearon su cuello y lo atrajeron más a su cuerpo. Cuando se separó un poco de ella observo su rostro sonrojado por el contacto -_Déjame borrar tu soledad_, pequeña, _di que te hago falta… aquí a tu lado_- ella asintió, mientras lo atraía y dejaba que se recostara sobre ella. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, y ella jugaba con su cabello oscuro, enrollándolos en sus dedos -_Donde vayas yo me iría por ti. Tomoyo_- Buscó con sus manos, las manos de ella y entrelazó sus dedos –Quédate a mi lado-

-_Di que me darás tu amor, tu vida. Sólo dilo y yo te seguiré-_ él se levantó y la miró a la cara, mientras sonría con ternura. Ahora entendía, ambos se amaban y ambos vivían sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad, ocultándose del mundo o no queriendo verlo. Los dos era un complemento del otro. Los dos estaban para acompañarse, para adorarse, para sentir el apoyo del otro – Sí _me darás tus noches y tus días… di que me amas_-

-_Sabes que sí._- La besó nuevamente –Te amo, y al igual que tú _donde vayas yo me iría por ti- le dio otro beso y la miró –Dilo… no pido más de ti_-

-Te amo, Eriol- volvió a abrazarlo, mientras se besaban tierna y profundamente, para luego quedarse dormida.

--.--.--.—

Entró en la casa apenas la sirvienta abrió la puerta. -No hay nadie- le dijo la señora al sentirse amenazado por la presencia del vizconde. -Se han ido-. Erik observo a la mujer y en su rostro se pudo visualizar el enojo que lo consumía.

-¿Dónde se fueron?- preguntó tajante.

-No lo sé. No dejaron dicho nada. Ni siquiera los vi cuando se marcharon-

Erik salió al jardín y rodeó la casa hasta llegar al balcón que ocupaba Tomoyo mientras estuvo hospedándose ahí. Caminó con paso firme y rápido a una pequeña casa de madera y entró en ella, observando que nadie lo viera. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña puerta que daba a una escalera oscura y estrecha.

Tragó saliva, afirmó con fuerza la espada que llevaba en su mano y emprendió su marcha por aquel lúgubre lugar.

--.--.--.—

-¿Estaremos seguras aquí?-

-Por su puesto- dijo Eriol, mientras bajaba las cortinas negras que rodeaban su camarote, en donde descansaba su pequeña diva del escenario. Nakuru, su amiga castaña, estaba a su lado observándolo fijamente, algo que le incomodaba en cierta medida. –Si él no se atreverá a venir aquí-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Porque vendría a pelear por algo que cree que es suyo. Si fuera inteligente aceptaría su derrota, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, vendrá y… - Tomó una espada y caminó hacia la otra habitación de ladrillo -…lo estaré esperando-

Nakuru lo siguió, mientras intentaba no observarlo directamente a la cara. Observo con su vista todo el lugar que la rodeaba. La casa del phantom era extraña en realidad. Estaba ubicada, según él, bajo la opera Garnier y era una construcción entre ladrillo y cementó. Contaba con dos habitaciones separada por una gruesa tela negra. Había cosas de extremo valor que usaba para decorar. En una habitación había un piano negro y lujoso que estaba en el centro de un escenario de candelabros y espejos tapados, y la otra habitación estaba la cama, con pedestales que eran adornados con telas suaves de colores oscuros, y rodeado por rosas perfectamente tratadas a las que le cambiaba el color, al sumergirlas en una mezcla de pintura natural. Junto a la cama también había cuadros y espejos que estaban tapados con telas negras, para no dejar al descubierto su contenido. Todo era rodeado por un rio artificial, según le había comentado Eriol -No tiene que preocuparse– la distrajo él -mientras estén a mi lado y bajo mis cuidados estarán a salvo-

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-No- respondió tajante. –Ahora vaya a hacer sus trámites. No tiene que arreglar todo para su viaje de regreso a su país-

-Sí- Nakuru tomó su bolso y se dirigió por una escalera que él le había indicado, en donde saldría directamente a la entrada de la opera.

-Sea cuidadosa, que nadie la vea-

-No se preocupe. Lo seré- Eriol observo como Nakuru se alejaba. Apenas la perdió de vista se dio media vuelta al sentir una presencia cerca de él.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo sorprendido. La amatista estaba de pie, apoyada en la pared para no caer e intentando llegar a él.

-¿A dónde fue Nakuru?-

-Fue a arreglar sus pasajes para que se vayan de aquí. No es bueno y saludable para ti que sigas en Londres- le acarició el rostro y la hizo girar sobre sus talones para dirigirla hasta la cama.

-Eriol-

-Dime-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- le preguntó, mientras se detenía.

-Ya te lo he dicho, _donde vayas yo me iría por ti_, pequeña- ella le tomó las mejillas y lo acercó a ella para besarlo torpemente, pero no fue algo que le importó mucho, cada uno de sus roces era único y exquisito, y deseaba aprovecharlos al máximo.

-Me encanta estar a tu lado- lo abrazó y dejo reposar su rostro sobre la tela de la chaqueta.

-¿Crees que a mí no?- Afirmó el cabello suelo y delineó la mandíbula con sus dedos. –Todo lo que siempre he querido, todo lo que he soñado, es estar a tu lado-

-Eriol… ¿me dirás lo que sucedió entonces?- él alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca. Ella si sabía cómo controlarlo. Dejo la espada que traía consigo, apoyada en la cama y se sentó, obligándola a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó mientras la miraba, ella estaba de pie frente a él.

-Todo – Ella se hincó frente a él y le tomó las manos -…Como llegaste aquí, como es que tienes una relación cercana con Erik-

-Yo no tengo una relación cercana con él- la interrumpió, pero a ella no le importó, continuó con su charla.

-Mentiroso. Sé que él te odia y quiero saber cuáles son los motivos de ello-

-Si estas preocupada por eso, debes tranquilizarte, porque no permitiré que te involucres en esto- dio un paso atrás para alejarse, pero ella le tomó la mano y lo obligó a mirarla.

-No es algo que este en tus manos, yo ya estoy involucrada en esto- sintió que la presión de los hombro de Eriol cedían a modo de derrota. La tomó de la cintura y la obligó a levantarse y a sentarse a su lado.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-Todo lo que quieras contarme-

-No quiero contarte nada- dijo sonriente.

-Sobre la relación que tienes con Erik- unos segundos de silencio se sobre ellos y Tomoyo pudo sentir la respiración nerviosa de Eriol, intentando decir algo que estaba muy oculto en su corazón.

-Él es una persona muy rencorosa que no entiende lo que las personas le dicen. Se ha hecho la imagen sobre un accidente que ocurrió en su casa y…- sé quedo en silencio unos largos segundos -… me ha echado la culpa sobre sus desgracias-

-Y tu… ¿tuviste algo que ver en ese accidente?-

-Estuve involucrado en el, pero no fui el responsable-

-¿Tú trabajabas para su familia?-

-No, pero vivía ahí, en esa casa. Esa era mi casa a decir verdad… cuando muriera mi madre heredaría la casa y todo lo que estaba adentro, pero después del accidente no tuve el valor de reclamar lo que era mía. Finalmente él se quedo con todo-

-El palacio del vizconde es en realidad tuyo-

-Estas sacando muchas conclusiones apresuradamente, pero no, no es mío. No me refiero a esa casa, me refiero a la que tú ocupas- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Esa es mi casa. Fue mi casa desde que tengo memoria hasta los quince años-

-Eriol…-

-Crees que es coincidencia que estés viviendo ahí. Yo di la orden de que te instalaran ahí. ¿Crees que hubiera podido entrar en un hotel, con la misma facilidad?- ella palideció e intentó buscarlo con la vista.

-Dime… ¿Qué mas has planeado? ¿Era tu plan seducirme?-

-No te pongas en ese plan. Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti- ella sonrió al escuchar.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- entrelazo sus dedos con los de Eriol, mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. –No quiero ser impertinente, pero ¿Por qué llevas un antifaz?-

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-

-Lo sé, pero quiero que me lo digas tú-

-Tengo… una cicatriz.- Tomoyo asintió más tranquila -Una cicatriz que me hizo mi madre antes de morir-. Vio que ella agachaba la cabeza, apenada por haberle hecho recordar aquella escena. La mano de Eriol subió por su espalda y la obligó a apoyarse sobre él. –Ya no tiene importancia. Lo único en lo que debes enfocarte es en ti, en nadie más- el leve contacto de la mano de Eriol con su mandíbula, hizo que recordara lo que había sucedido muchas noches anteriores, cuando él entró en su habitación y la acaricio como ninguna persona lo había hecho.

Su corazón se estremeció fuertemente y su rostro se sonrojó. -Eriol…- pidió ella sonrojada. –No podemos… ter-termi-nar lo de… aquella vez- Una carcajada salió de la boca de su acompañante que la hizo estremecer.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías – dijo él, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de ella y comenzaba a hacer descender la camisola que cubría su piel. Un sonrojó más agudo se apoderó de su rostro al sentir la tela sobre sus pies descalzos. Intentó ocultar su vergüenza girando su rostro y evitando que él la mirara a la cara, pero las gruesas manos de él la obligaron a girarse y encararlo –Eres tan hermosa, aun cuando te sonrojas- el susurró al oído fue exquisito y tentador –…No puedo esperar para tocarte-. La nipona sintió que el cuerpo se le erizaba y el deseo de besarlo se apoderaba de ella.

-Entonces… no esperes- le respondió agachando la mirada y tartamudeando. Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron picaronamente, y alzando sus manos hacia el cuerpo desprotegido la atrajo hacia él.

No podía resistirlo, su cuerpo, su piel le quemaba en cada centímetro que mantenía oculta bajo su ropa. Yacían recostados sobre la cama, él sobre ella, con una pierna entre los delgados muslos de la nipona, mientras apretaba y causaba una leve y excitante presión. Tomoyo no podía dejar de sentir un fuego que le carcomía y la hacía desearlo y llamarlo por medios de leves gemidos que intentaba ocultar.

Eriol gimió molesto cuando tuvo que separarse de ella para quitarse la camisa, la que casi hizo pedazos al no poder desabrochar los botones. Se liberó del cinturón que afirmaba sus pantalones de tela negra y se deshizo de el rápidamente. Su cuerpo descubierto estaba en estrecho contacto con el de ella, pero solo una cosa faltaba por quitarse. Se recostó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica y trazó una línea con su boca, sobre el cuello, el pecho, el pezón y el ombligo. Intentó seguir mas abajó, pero Tomoyo le afirmó los hombros.

-No… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó exaltada y abochornada -No lo hagas- rogó ella, con un hilo de voz, la que se había agotado por tantos gemidos.

-Está vez lo dejare pasar, pero no… las siguientes- Volvió sobre ella y la besó tiernamente al ver su inocentes reflejada en aquellos ojos tapados por las sombras que no podían visualizarlo.

Eriol buscó, y delineando el contorno delgado de su cuerpo, rodeó sus caderas con sus manos y rozó con delicadeza los pliegues del sexo femenino buscando el lugar exacto para dilatarla. La amatista dobló las rodillas cuando uno de los dedos gruesos del hombre la penetraron con lentitud.

-No… no… lo hagas-

-Amor mío, es necesario para no hacerte sufrir. No tienes que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien- introdujo otro dedo en la entrada. Las piernas de ella, que estaban a la altura del pecho firme y bien formado del hombre, se cerraron apresándolo, pero no pudieron evitar sacarlo de su posición. Las manos de ella buscaron algo en que apoyarse y alcanzaron las mejillas de Eriol, que estaban a la altura de su ombligo. Acarició su rostro y notó la máscara que tenia puesta. La delineó con las yemas de sus dedos y quitó la mano al sentir que Eriol se movía incomodo. –Lo siento- se disculpó por tener su antifaz aun puesto, cuando ella estaba en cuerpo y alma desnuda ante él.

-No… no tienes porque- respondió ella entre gemidos, aun sintiéndose azorada por la situación.

-¿Quieres…- su voz se cortó mientras intentaba hablar con ella -…Quieres que me la quite?- la pregunta la sorprendió, pero no pudo negar su respuesta y asintió. –Entonces quítamela-

La amatista alcanzó la máscara con sus manos y se la quitó. El silencio se produjo durante unos eternos segundos que no hubo movimiento. Las manos de ella se mantenían alejadas del rostro, esperando una respuesta de parte de él. –Puedes tocarme- le dijo finalmente. Tomoyo volvió a repetir con sus manos la ruta hasta el rostro, dejando de lado la máscara y delineando suavemente, reconociendo aquella tez que no podía ver.

Sintió cuando él se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, en un profundo y largo beso, en el que introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, y jugó y succionó con su lengua y labios. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir los dedos de Eriol dentro de ella, que se movían sigilosamente. Los había olvidado durante unos segundos que el antifaz captó su atención, pero ahora los recordaban… estaba ahí, haciéndole extrañas cosquillas que le invadían todo el cuerpo. Eriol se separó de su boca y se levantó un poco haciendo que su miembro erecto quedara justo para deslizarse sobre la angosta entrada de la joven. Antes de penetrarla la observo nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonreír por la felicidad que lo embargaba. Con un leve movimiento, leve y profundo, la penetró completamente.

Tomoyo arqueó sin querer su cuerpo y afirmó con fuerzas las sabanas, cerrando sus puños, intentando opacar aquel terrible dolor que cruzó su cuerpo. Eriol se recostó sobre ella sin aplastarla, y la abrazó y besó en repetidas ocasiones hasta que el dolor menguara.

-Eriol…- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo lamentó- le dijo y besó sus lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. –Está vez dolerá un poco, pero veras que te sentirás mejor-

-Me duele- le dijo.

-Amor, puedes llorar… está bien. Pasara en un momento- una leve caricia y un leve susurró erótico al odio la hicieron sonreír a pesar del dolor –Te prometo, pequeña, que las siguientes serán mejores-

-¿Siguientes?- preguntó confundida, pero no alcanzó a hacer más preguntas porque él comenzaba a mover su cadera de un lado hacia otro, causando un vaivén que la excito de tal manera que sintió que se derretiría entre sus brazos. Se afirmó de los hombros de él e intentó seguir el movimiento, pero la sonrisa de él hizo que se detuviera.

-No tienes que esforzarte. Deja todo en mis manos- el tono burlesco la hicieron desistir, pero las manos de Eriol la alzaron, y con un rápido movimiento hicieron que ella quedara sentada sobre sus piernas y con más libertad de movimiento. –Ahora si amor mío, hazme lo que quieras- sonrojada hasta las orejas, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a moverse como él le indicaba con sus manos, mientras sus gemidos lo hacían que se excitara cada vez mas. Tomoyo entre toda la oscuridad que veía pudo observar dos zafiros brillantes que la miraban anhelantemente.

_Continuara…_


	7. Fantasma de la Opera

No sé que habrá pasado, porque el capítulo habrá desaparecido de la página, pero estoy segura que lo había publique.  
Lo siento si alguien leyó el Fic y no leyó el final hasta ahora.  
Cuando quieran un capitulo no duden en pedírmelo, porque así me presionan a actualizar. Si una de mis lectoras no me hubiese contactado, quizás hasta cuando no estaría publicado.

* * *

Eriol se quedo sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras se terminaba de colocar su infaltable antifaz que ocultaba más que una cicatriz, un profundo secreto. Tomoyo estaba tapada, durmiendo por el cansancio de los días pasados y su demostración de amor. La había vestido con la camisola porque sabía que cuando llegara el vizconde no le daría tiempo de nada. Observó la espada que mantenía junto a su cama, a la espera de ser ocupada para una buena causa. Observó a Tomoyo, y le acarició el rostro con ternura. La amaba y ella a él. Se volteó hacia la espada y la afirmó con fuerza, levantándose de golpe de la cama.

— ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes ocultarte? Erik— él vizconde con su traje impecable observo la habitación desde el extremo, sin entrar.

— ¿Ya has terminado de tocar a mi mujer?

— ¡Enfermo! ¡Sabes que ella no te pertenece!— Eriol tiró una soga de color negro que hizo caer las telas para rodear la cama y ocultar así el cuerpo de la chica de la visión del vizconde.

—Así quería encontrarlos— Dijo Erik, mientras observaba la escena con desagrado. – ¿La has mancillado, como querías?— Eriol no dijo nada. Caminó hacia el vizconde, pero él se alejó dando lentos pasos hacia atrás. Erik corrió hacia uno de los candelabros que se mantenían prendidos, y observó desafiante al phantom, amenazándolo con el fuego – ¿¡Quieres que termine con esto de una buena vez!

— ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?— preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Lo dudas?

—La lastimaras— sugirió Eriol y dio otro paso hacia el vizconde, quien dudo y resbaló. El candelabro y sus velas cayeron sobre la tela que cubría uno de los espejos y el fuego comenzó a propagarse con rapidez. Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero aprovechó el momento y se abalanzó con rapidez contra el vizconde dando una estocada directa hacia su estomago, la que Erik por suerte evadió. Eriol volvió a atacarlo en repetidas ocasiones con su espada, pero el vizconde se defendía sólo para proteger su cuerpo y retroceder. Se vio acorralado contra el fuego y el piano, pero rodeó el piano, mientras tomaba otro candelabro encendido y se defendía, intentando alejar así a su enemigo. Eriol intentó llegar hasta él. Notó que el vizconde lo único que hacía era girar en torno al instrumento musical. Sin más que esperar, Eriol se subió al piano y comenzó a patear todos los candelabros encendidos contra el hombre.

— **¿Qué pasa?—** Nakuru quedó asombrada al ver la escena.

— ¡Ve por Tomoyo, está en la habitación, y salgan hacia la opera!— ordenó Eriol, quien bajó del piano y protegió el camino de la castaña.

Nakuru levantó de un saltó a Tomoyo y la cubrió con una bata y un abrigó. Le puso las botas lo más rápido que pudo, y la hizo salir. Eriol las resguardaba mientras les mostraba el camino que debían seguir.

—No dejare que te vayas— dijo Erik, quien se abalanzó directamente hacía Eriol. Él que mantenía la espada empuñada hacia su enemigo, se sintió confiado al saber que podría atacar a Erik y terminar con todo de una vez.

— ¡No, Eriol!— gritó Tomoyo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Eriol reaccionó ante el gritó de su amada y dudo en su ataque. No llegó a lastimar el pecho de Erik, pero su espada rozó el brazo del joven, quien cayó al rio artificial.

—Vámonos— ordenó él, con la mirada oscurecida, y le tomó la mano a su nívea.

Eriol volteaba de vez en cuando para ver si Erik los seguía. Tomoyo no decía nada, sólo se dejaba guiar por sus acompañantes, quienes la llevaban de las manos y le decían que evitara pisar aquí o allá, y que saltara o subiera por la escalera. Ya habían corrido un buen rato cuando los tres se detuvieron y por fin hablaron.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó nerviosa y preocupada la nipona.

—En el escenario— le respondió Nakuru.

–Vayan por la parte de atrás— interrumpió Eriol, quien empujo a las dos chicas hasta la salida trasera. Nakuru sin soltar la mano de Tomoyo emprendió su marcha, pero antes de que llegara a la mitad, los focos y luces que ayudaban con el alumbrado comenzaron a caer sobre el piso obstaculizándoles el paso. Eriol afirmó a las chicas, para que no fueran golpeadas por ninguno de los focos. –No importa, hay otra salida— dijo Eriol quien bajó hasta los asientos del público y ayudó a Nakuru y Tomoyo a bajar.

–Ayúdala— le ordenó Eriol, mientras observaba como las dos caminaban con dificultad sobre los escalones que conducían hacia la salida principal. Nakuru giró a mirar a Eriol, quien se suponía que las seguía, y se dio cuenta que éste no se había movido del lado del escenario —"Lo está esperando".

Eriol se detuvo al observar el escenario por última vez, quería despedirse y estar seguro que Erik no las seguía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ruido brutal. Giró su mirada hacia el nacimiento de esté y se dio cuenta que el candelabro principal del edificio se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Las cadenas que afirmaban el lujoso objeto salieron de entre la estructura del techo y éste cayó con una rapidez impresionante. Eriol no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que aquel objeto terminaría por aplastar a Tomoyo y a Nakuru que iban pasando por debajo del.

— ¡NO! ¡Por ahí no!— Nakuru continuó corriendo sin alcanzar a reaccionar a la advertencia de Eriol.

Tomoyo resbaló y cayó al piso en el centro del teatro, mientras las cuerdas que mantenían la enorme estructura de fierro y vidrio caían precipitadamente sobre ella.

—"_Igual que en mi sueño"_— pensó, y dio un grito aterrado mientras veía las luces ir hacia ella.

—¡TOMOYO!— gritó Eriol, mientras observaba la estructura caer sobre la chica.

Las cadenas que mantenían el candelabro hicieron pedazos el techo del teatro, y que este se balanceara en dirección a Eriol. Rápidamente, él saltó hacia un lado y evitó que la enorme estructura se estrellara contra él; pero, al chocar las luces y los accesorios hicieron una explosión que hizo que el fuego se apoderada del escenario. Eriol se golpeó contra un muró, y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, mientras caía al piso.

Se recuperó cuando vio a Tomoyo y a Nakuru caminar hacia él, y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Tendrían que haberse ido.

—No, no sin ti— respondió firme la nipona. Eriol afirmó su espada que había caído a un lado, pero no pudo levantarla, porque el pie de Erik descansaba sobre la hoja. Lentamente el vizconde colocó la punta de su espada sobre el cuello del enmascarado.

—Hasta aquí ha llegado tu juego.

—Erik— murmuró Tomoyo al observar su figura nublosa, entre las sombras que lo rodeaban.

—Ven conmigo, Tomoyo, si no quieres que lo mate.

— ¡No!— exclamó tajante Eriol, pero la espada le rozó la piel y un leve corte apareció en su cuello que lo hizo derramas unas gotas de sangre.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó Tomoyo.

— ¿¡Que! ¿¡No te lo ha dicho!— pregunto sorprendido el vizconde, con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios – ¿No se lo has dicho, Eriol?— le preguntó mirando fijamente al enmascarado. –No le has dicho el secreto que guarda tu horrible cara y su cicatriz— él no fue capaz de responder –bien, como este es el momento de acobardarse… yo te lo diré, Tomoyo.— La chica sintió como Eriol mantenía un silencio extremo que llegó a asustarla – Este hombre, al que tanto amas, no es más que un asesino. Un maldito y frio asesino que acabo con su familia.

—Eriol…— murmuró Tomoyo, intentando recibir una respuesta de parte de él.

— ¡Niégaselo! ¡Niégale que tú… mataste… a tu propia madre!— Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio un paso atrás, quedando apoyada en Nakuru.

— ¡Fue un accidente!— exclamó él.

— ¡No! ¡La asesinaste! Y… destruiste a mi familia— le dio una patada en la cara e hizo que el phantom cayera al piso de espaldas. –Por eso estas obligado a usar esa mascara y ocultarte en la oscuridad— Nakuru afirmó a Tomoyo y las dos se alejaron, pero Erik afirmó a Tomoyo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, colocando la hoja de su espada en la cara de ella. –Elígeme, si no dejare tu hermoso rostro marcado como el de tu monstruoso amante.

— ¡No la toques!— Eriol se fue a levantar, pero Erik lo pateó en el estomago, evitando que se pusiera de pie. Tomoyo intentó detenerlo, pero la fuerza que él tenía sobrepasaba en mucho la de ella.

—No lo lastimes— rogó la joven, que hizo enfurecer mas al vizconde. – ¿No lo entiendes?… lo amo, y no por su rostro, si no por su forma de ser.

— ¡Ya basta!— la afirmó con fuerza –Ya no tendré más compasión, _no seré más tu bufón_. Si tanto lo amas, ¿debo entender que _mi compañía sería tu maldición_?- Tomoyo afirmó el brazo de Erik que le apretaba el cuello con fuerza -Pero, no lo veas por ese lado; ¿no te das cuenta que somos similares, que no hay nada externo diferente?

—_Tu alma es la que tiene una deformidad…_— le dijo la nívea tajante por su comportamiento. Erik, cegado por la rabia, la hizo girar hacia él y la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Tomoyo perdió el equilibrio, pero él la afirmó, evitando así que se alejara de sus manos. Eriol se levantó y se abalanzó contra él, y la espada del vizconde rozó su brazo.

—Ella tiene razón— dijo Eriol. Tomoyo se tocó el labio que derramaba un acuoso líquido, Observó su mano teñida del acuoso color rojo. Giró su vista hacia Nakuru y hacia Eriol, y lo observó con dificultad.

— ¡Cállate!

—Si Eriol… asesinó a su madre ¿en qué le influye a usted?— preguntó extrañada.

— ¡Somos hermanos!— dijo Erik, mientras la apretaba con fuerza. –Este maldito asesino, es mi hermano.

Tomoyo sintió que los pies le temblaban mientras le hacían aquella revelación. Se le había cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ellos fueran parientes, pero nunca pensó en hermanos. Ahora entendía el odio que guardaba y envolvía a Erik, y el secreto que mantenía Eriol.

—La muerte de nuestra madre— comenzó a decir Eriol, pero Erik lo interrumpió, mientras lo pateaba. Tomoyo lo alejó de Eriol y en un momento de descuido se liberó de las manos de Erik y se abalanzó contra Eriol para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

—Aléjate de él— le ordenó Erik, mientras la amenazaba.

—No. Lo amo— respondió ella. El telón fue alcanzado por las llamas y comenzó a expandirse. –Lo amo. Erik… ¿usted _Jamás se apiada_?

— ¡_El mundo no se apiada de mi_!— respondió tajante. Sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Eriol. –Compra su libertad…— le dijo a ella observándola fijamente —…_paga el precio con tu amor. Recházame y así sentencia su final. Es tú elección_— Hizo girar el gatillo, y se preparó para disparar –_Este es el punto más crucial_.

—Tu corazón está lleno de odio.

—_Pues aunque apuestes tú, yo gano al fin. O vives siempre junto a mí, o tu su muerte vas a ver_.

—No lo hagas— dijo Eriol.

—_Estas acabando con mi paciencia, elige de una vez_— insistió enojado.

—Tú eres el Phantom, tú eres el que ocasiono todo esos accidentes— los tres se sorprendieron por el comentario de la chica. Erik la observó detenidamente y asintió lentamente. — ¿Por qué?

—Alejarte de él; para que lo odiaras.

— ¿_Cuán grande es tu aflicción?— _preguntó tristemente —_Óyeme tú no estás solo, _porque nuestra es tu desesperación— Se levantó hacia él. Erik se sorprendió cuando las manos de ella le acariciaban el rostro, y sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos. No dudo, ni un segundo en lo que hacía. Sus brazos lo rodeaban con tranquilidad, cariño, amabilidad… dándole una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Erik correspondió a su tierno y sincero beso. Las lágrimas envolvieron sus ojos y bajó la mano dejando caer el arma al piso. Eriol se levantó con la ayuda de Nakuru, mientras observaba a su hermano. Tomoyo se alejó de él y la observó con ternura. Él la afirmó de los brazos para mirar su rostro.

–Váyanse— murmuró llorando.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó la amatista con sorpresa y tristeza.

— _¡Llévatela!—_ ordenó Erik a su hermano —_ ¡Olvídame, olvida todo esto! ¡Dejadme solo! ¡Olvidad lo que habéis visto!_— la empujó contra Eriol – ¡_Marchaos ya! Prometedme que no contareis nada. Los secretos que sabéis del Fantasma del infierno_—. Eriol afirmó a Tomoyo, y la dirigió hacia la salida que se encontraba detrás de los puestos del teatro. Observaron como el telón caía envuelto en llamas, cerca de donde se encontraba Erik. –… _Solo tú me inspiras de verdad…_— susurró una melodía mientras observaba como ella se marchaba y no volteaba a mirarlo, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo_ — ¡Mi música… _y mi teatro…_ esta noche… morirán!_

El telón envuelto en llamas cayó sobre el muchacho.

Tomoyo se detuvo a observar a Erik, pero Eriol y Nakuru la afirmaron para guiarla hasta la salida, sin permitir que volteara su rostro.

—.—.—.—

— ¿Estas lista?— preguntó Nakuru mientras apretaba el corsé blanco que llevaría esa noche para su actuación en la opera de nombre Garnier.

—Sí.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras comentarme?— preguntó la castaña mientras anudaba la liga, y colocaba una delgada capa blanca con encajes que le llegaba hasta los pies.

—No— sonrió la amatista, mientras tomaba su bastón y observaba a duras penas el piso que tenía un alfombrado café. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero podía distinguir algunas cosas. Aunque era muy leve, poco a poco iba recuperando un poco la visión.

"bueno, no toda mi vida he sido ciega"

**Ángel de música**

Capítulo FINAL

_**Fantasma de la opera**_

Se subió al escenario en mitad de la obra mientras las bailarinas danzaban al compás de su música, haciendo un espectáculo para su canción.

Detrás del escenario, de la escenografía y de las miradas de las personas, un hombre vestido de negro y con un antifaz se acercó a ella, y le sonrió. Antes de poder decir algo ella se alejó con una de las bailarinas que la tomó de la mano, y la guió lentamente hasta el escenario, como si fuera coincidencia que las dos entraran juntas. Tomoyo se quedó en el centro del escenario y la música comenzó a sonar.

—_Ángel te oído muy atenta, habla de lo nuestro— _algunas personas del público sonrieron al escuchar su voz._ —Ángel perdona si fui débil ¿no estás atrás maestro?_

—_Hay un porque entre las sombras, siempre escondiéndome estoy_— Tomoyo, con cuidado, caminó hasta un espejo que fue cubierto por una tela negra –_Tu mírate en el espejo… Porque dentro estoy_— la figura de una persona se formó.

—_Ángel de música recuerdas, háblame de tu gloria. Ángel de luz mi espera es larga, cuéntame tu historia_— Un hombre salió completamente del espejo. Vestía de negro y mantenía un antifaz blanco que ocultaba la mitad superior de su rostro. Él no pudo sonreír por la obra, pero su mirada durante unos segundos se tornó cálida y llena de ternura.

—_Yo soy tu ángel de música…_— extendió su mano hacia ella esperando que ella aceptara –_ven… vamos… ángel de música_—. Tomoyo la afirmó y la orquesta, la música, cambio bruscamente a una canción completamente tétrica, que hizo al público estremecerse y sonreír fascinado.

—_En sueños me cantó y vino a mí…_— los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el escenario —_… mi nombre pronunció, yo lo sentí. ¿Es este un sueño más o al fin te vi? Fantasma de la opera ya estas… ya estás aquí_.

—_Si cantas junto a mí… mi gran poder, mi influjo sobre ti podrá crecer. Querrás huir de mí, dejarme atrás. La copla del fantasma siempre en ti, en ti creerás._

—_Quien vio tu rostro ya, con miedo huyo_— se acercó hasta él y acarició el antifaz que llevaba puesto —_Yo soy tu mascara_.

—_Tu genio yo_— complementó él.

—_Tu espíritu y mi voz_— cantaron al unisonó —_…un mismo ardor_— él la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su cintura, mientras ambos miraban hacia el publico. Tomoyo sintió el pecho de su compañero de escenario, era fuerte y firme. Intentó mantener la calma al sentirlo —_Fantasma de la opera, ya estás en mi interior_— la orquesta los ayudó, cantando la frase del fantasma de la opera, en un tono más bajo para que sonara como un fondo.

—_En mi… fantasma de la opera_— Agregó ella, con su hermosa voz.

— _¡Canta mi ángel de la música!_— ordenó, mientras ella hacía sonar su canción en "Si" mayor. –_Canta para mí. ¡Canta para mí! ¡Canta mi ángel! ¡Canta para mí!_

El telón bajo, para ocultar a los actores que tenían que prepararse para el siguiente acto. Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar e incluso algunos tuvieron que levantarse de sus asientos para seguir aplaudiendo. Su compañero de orquesta la tomó de la mano, y la condujo hasta un lugar donde Nakuru la esperaba, para llevarla hasta el camarín y hacer el cambio de ropa, mientras la castaña sonreía encantada por el espectáculo.

—.—.—.—

Tomoyo se quedó parada sintiendo la brisa fría sobre su piel desde el balcón de su habitación. Desde que habían llegado a Paris recordaba lo que había sucedido en Londres. Esa noche había dado la primera actuación en el teatro Garnier de parís* y la obra que habían realizado era una paradoja que había creado Eriol, para tergiversar lo que realmente había sucedido en Londres.

Aun recordaba perfectamente esa noche…

Eriol las había llevado de regreso a la casa en la que se habían hospedado durante esa temporada. La noche era tan fría como esa y la brisa que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, hacia que se le entumieran los pies.

_Eriol estaba recostado sobre su cama y Nakuru limpiaba la herida de su frente, pero él se negaba a quitarse la máscara, porque no quería que la castaña viera su cicatriz. _

—_Eriol… por favor— rogó Tomoyo, quien mantenía un paño en su labio para empapar la sangre de la herida, provocada por el golpe que Erik. Eriol asintió y acercó su mano hasta su antifaz, el que quitó lentamente. Tomoyo pudo distinguir levemente su rostro. Tenía la piel blanca y sus ojos azules, como dos zafiro. Observó su rostro con atención, sin que Nakuru y Eriol se dieran cuenta. Él era un hombre realmente hermoso y atractivo. No solo en su rostro, sino también en sus gestos. Entre todo no pudo vislumbrar ninguna cicatriz. Parpadeó varias veces al notar que la niebla se apoderaba de sus ojos, pero en un momento pudo ver perfectamente la escena que estaba frente a ella._

_Eriol observó a Tomoyo que intentaba mirarlo, pero sabía que su vista no lo tocaría, y sonrió al pensar que nunca vería la cicatriz que había ocultado por tanto tiempo bajo el antifaz._

—_Ella se descontrolaba por todo— le dijo horas más tarde Eriol que estaba recostada sobre la cama, a su lado —…Fue cuando papá la engañó, cuando yo tenía quince años, que le dije que no seguiría en casa y que me iría con él, fue en ese momento que ella perdió el sentido— Eriol observó a Tomoyo y la abrazó contra su pecho – Me preparaba para irme de la casa cuando ella me atacó en mi pieza. Fue un accidente. Choqué con el espejó de la pieza y este se trisó haciéndome esa horrible marca. Ella… ella no lo pudo soportar. Sus manos y mi rostro estaban empapados por la sangre, salió corriendo por el pasillo y resbalo por las escaleras._

—_Eriol— susurró Tomoyo y le acarició el pecho._

—_Nunca más… se levantó. Erik se encontró con la escena cuando llegó a la casa, y no lo pudo soportar. Me culpó de ello y me sacó de la casa. Fue él quien me dio el antifaz y quien me hizo las curaciones hasta que ya no fueron necesarias. La última vez que me mire en un espejó, tenía las marcas. No lo entiendo…— tomó un espejó que había utilizado Nakuru y se miró en el —… ya casi no queda nada._

—_Con el tiempo todas las cicatrices se borran._

— _¿Y las que tu llevas en tu corazón?— preguntó seriamente, mientras dejaba el espejo a un lado. _

— _¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó ella nerviosa._

—_Nakuru me contó sobre el accidente de tus padres, y los difíciles momentos que tuviste que pasar siendo una niña. Lo que dijeron los doctores, que tu ceguera se debía a traumas psicológicos… y el intento desesperado de escapar de la realidad— Tomoyo se levantó, pero él la afirmó. –Lo siento. Fui un poco rudo._

—_Está bien. Yo soy la cobarde que no quiere aceptarlo— se dejo caer sobre el colchón, entre los brazos de él._

—_No lo dije para incomodarte, pequeña. Me demore cerca de tres años en mirarme en un espejo, sin mi antifaz. Puedes tardarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Sin importar lo que te demores, te esperaré, porque te amo._

—_También te amo, Eriol— buscó sus labios y los besó._

—**Hace frio**— la interrumpió él. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se volteó al escuchar la voz de Eriol que le hablaba. Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el tiempo que había estado de pie en el balcón del hotel. Eriol se acercó a ella con un abrigó y le cubrió la espalda. –Sera mejor que entremos, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

—Eriol… cantas de maravilla— le sonrió tiernamente ella.

—Gracias.

—Hoy estuviste esplendido.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted, mi señora— Tomoyo se sorprendió por el comentario –Usted se distrajo muchas veces ¿Hay algo que quiera contarme?

—No. Nada— le respondió.

— ¿Así que le gusto mi actuación… a su lado?

—Si— le sonrió ella –No creo que pueda encontrar a una pareja tan buena como tú.

— ¿Es un cumplido?

—Algo así.

— ¿Algo así?— preguntó sorprendido, mientras hacia una mueca.

—La verdad, es que no puedo tener ningún otro compañero, porque lo espantarías con una sola mirada.

—Por supuesto. Tú crees que dejare que alguien que no sea yo toque, aunque sea, uno de tus cabellos— Tomoyo sonrió divertida.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido la última canción que he creado? Te extrañaste cuando la canté en la opera. ¿No la esperabas?

— ¿"Música en la oscuridad"? – Negó con la cabeza –No, realmente no la esperaba, pero es muy hermosa.

—La escribí pensando en ti… en las noches que pasamos juntos— dijo coquetamente y acarició el mentón de la chica. Tomoyo asintió sonrojada sin poder contestar – ¿Quieres que te haga un recordatorio de cómo era?

—No, no-no es necesario— dijo nerviosa, mientras se alejaba hacia la habitación, esquivando casi todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. Tropezó con una silla que estaba en su camino, pero la mano de Eriol la afirmó y la obligó a encararlo.

—Era algo así…

…"_Noche me abres tantas sensaciones, nos traerás extrañas tentaciones…_

Una risa burlesca y picarona se posesionó de su rostro. La colocó de espaldas, y posó sus manos sobre el ajustado corsé, delineando su busto y su cintura.

…_Mudos y rendidos… se entregan tus sentidos…_

Tomoyo no fue capaz de protestar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y apoyó la nuca en el hombro de él.

_Noche eterna este es el momento_

Tomoyo delineó sus brazos.

_Cambias, sientes, sabes que no miento_

Eriol le besó el cuello y la hizo mirar hacia la luna

_Ya no has de buscar luz del día es tan vulgar, no recuerdes más la fría claridad. _

_La noche nueva música te da_

La hizo girar y mirarlo a la cara. De un sólo movimiento, él se deshizo de su corbata y desabrochó algunos de sus botones de la camisa.

_A tus sueños oscuros déjate rendir y ahora olvida el pasado por favor_

Su cuerpo disfrutaba más cuando la tocaba a ella, por lo que volvió a las amarras del corsé y este cedió su presión

_Vuela la libertad y sin dolor. Y tu vida jamás será mejor_.

Bajó la tela que cubría su cuerpo, y la dejó caer hasta el piso, sin tomarse la molestia de levantarla. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y dejo que él la guiara.

_Te acaricia, tú la estás oyendo, Eres frágil, te va poseyendo._

ÉlRozó sus labios con los de ella.

_Déjate llevar y a tus fantasías entrar, en las sombras que poseen tu voluntad. _

_La música que está en la oscuridad._

La hizo girar hacia él y la levantó suavemente, para sentarla sobre el velador

_Hacia un nuevo y extraño mundo llegaras, tu pasado no tiene más valor. _

_Deja tu alma llegar al frenesí…_

Juntó sus labios con un deseo tan intenso y apasionado que la hizo perder la respiración. Cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar completamente por ese hombre que la amaba y deseaba.

_Dime que perecerás a mí._

Su última frase sonó un poco más suplicante que demandante. Tomoyo asintió un poco aturdida, y lo abrazó. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que él recuperara el aliento, y siguiera con la canción

_Flota, duerme, dulce es el veneno._

Acarició con sus manos los muslos y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a los pliegues de su sexo. Tomoyo apretó las piernas cuando sintió los dedos de su amante en su fragilidad

_Abre tu alma no le pongas freno. _

_Deja el sueño ir y a tu lado oscuro fluir, al poder que hace mi música verdad. _

_La música que está en la oscuridad._

Con sus dedos penetró a la chica, que se arqueó contra el espejo y gimió abatida por lo que él le provocaba

_Solo tú me inspiras de verdad, música en la noche suena ya._

La besó en la boca, en un beso breve y suave, y siguió movimiento sus manos para provocar las primeras excitaciones en ese cuerpo de piel blanca.

Tomoyo se movió en su cama horas más tardes. Intentó mirar a Eriol a la cara y pestañeo varias veces para poder distinguirlos. Se restregó los ojos, y lo volvió a mirar. Observó que tenía los ojos abiertos, y la miraba atentamente.

— ¿Qué-qué sucede?— preguntó ella, intentando evitar su mirada, y acostándose nuevamente.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber— respondió él con calma.

—Nada, solo quería saber si estabas dormido.

—Mentirosa. Tú puedes saber si estoy dormido o no, con solo escuchar mi respiración.

—No-bueno-si es cierto.

—Pequeña…— Ella hizo un ruido de asentimiento — ¿Cuándo nos dirás que estas comenzando a recobrar la vista?— Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar él la apretó con su pecho, mientras sus labios delineaban una socarrona sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
